Plague in Germany
by Cody the Impaler
Summary: SOTN fiction. A sequel to New Generation, which again features Adrian and Maria's children. The story takes place in Germany, which has an unknown 'legion' problem.
1. Prussia and Wallachia

**Author's Note:** Greetings everyone! It's been a while since I've written some Castlevania-theme stories, but this is _New Generation_'s sequel, which takes place four years later.

_Hold me now I need a reason to feel relief,  
like I never wanted anything.  
__I suppose I'll let this go,  
and find a reason I'll hold on to.  
I'm so ashamed of defeat.  
And I'm out of reason to believe in me.  
I'm out of trying to get by.  
I'm so afraid of the gift you give me.  
I don't belong here and I'm not well_—

"The Gift"—Seether

**Seuche in Deutschland (Plague in Germany)**

**Chapter I**

The leaves were falling, the sky was gray, and the snow began to descend. But inside the Tepes home a warm fire made everything bright and cheery.

In the kitchen Maria watched a two-year-old girl wearing a pink dress with blonde hair and blue eyes, and a pacifier in her mouth toddle into the room.

"There you are, baby girl! Come over here to Grandma!"

From the dinning room table, all of this was witnessed by the girl's mother. She prepared to write a letter to the girl's father, but she took a moment to smile at her daughter and mother-in-law before she put pen to paper.

* * *

_27 November 1823_

_Dearest Lysander,_

_As I write this letter to you, our baby girl is playing around with your mother in your parents' kitchen. The more I watch Sophia with Maria and Adrian the more I wonder if they view Sophia as the daughter they never had._

_In the last letter that you sent me, you asked me a variety of questions; and I'm going to do my best to address all of them._

_When I last checked a few days ago, Brian was still leaving the country with his parents to visit Russia. I hope he enjoys his time there. It must be nice to visit a new country.  
Your cousins—Christian and Sidra—along with your aunt and uncle, stopped by to visit your parents the other day when I was over with Sophia._

_Christian was without his new wife, Catherine. But we did learn the good news that Catherine is pregnant. It's almost hard to believe that Christian's going to become a father. And yet, at the same time, you're five years younger than him and I'm the same age as your younger brother, and we have a two-year-old daughter together._

_As for your younger cousin, she was telling me all about her boyfriend, Johann, and that her father approved of the two seeing each other. It almost seemed to me that Sidra believes she's going to marry this person, but I think she should be careful with such thoughts._

_Other than that, your uncle—the priest—asked me if you had been attending Mass in Prussia._

_You also wrote to me that you were concerned about your younger brother. Here's what I can tell you. Alcander is essentially the same. He still goes to class and makes good grades, which makes your parents happy. But what worries them is that apparently every night he's still drinking heavily. Alcander has money to throw away, due to the money that he received—and continues to receive—from the victory over Vlad the Impaler. _

_Alcander's very luck though. If he didn't work out after school every day—performing the same exercises that you did when you were here—he probably would have become fat. But he's very handsome, and the girls in the village watch him every time they can._

_But despite all the attention he receives from different girls I think he's still in love with Jessica, even though their relationship ended sometime ago. I talked to her when I was at the market last week with Sophia, and I think she feels the same way. I tried to bring some of this to his attention, but he quickly informed me that I was not his mother; and that I shouldn't talk to him like I was his mother.  
Finally, is your life improving in Prussia, or more specifically, Berlin? I'm sure being a representative to the Wallachian Government is an interesting job, but I remember in your previous letters that you told me that you hated it there. I hope your fortune has improved. Plus it won't be too much longer until you return to Romania, right? Our house has been very lonely without you. The other day, Sophia asked me when her daddy was coming home, so I hope it won't be too much longer._

_But if it is, I want you to know that Sophia and I wish you a happy 20th birthday on the 6th of December._

_Until then, with all of my love,_

_Dana _

* * *

_01 December 1823_

_Dearest Dana,_

_I recently finished your letter, and I can't you enough for it. Whenever I feel lonely for you and Sophia, your letters comfort me. I even have some good news. By the time you receive this letter, I may be back home in Romania. I should at least be home before my birthday._

_Since your last letter, I can tell you that my situation in Prussia has improved. Granted I'm considered a "diplomat," but Wallachia is nothing more than a puppet to the Russian Tsar; and the only reason why I have this position is because Christian refused to take it._

_Nevertheless, I think that I've become more accepted in Prussia. Since I was a boy, Prussia began to abandon its Eastern European heritage and embrace Western Europe, which in the eyes of some on its citizens has made me 'back woods.' But in a sense, maybe they're right. If you were to compare the technology over here to what's in Romania, we might as well still be living in the 13th century, instead of the 19th. And I want to bring you here to see it, Dana—along with seeing Russia._

_It's interesting that Uncle Richter asked you if I had been attending church in Prussia. A few days ago an old man asked me if I was Protestant or Catholic, and I told him that I was Orthodox. At first he chuckled, because of my Romanian accent whenever I speak German, before he replied, "Oh yes, that's what all those Russians are."_

_Prussia is predominately Lutheran, but there has been peace between the Lutheran and the Catholic minority. And don't tell Uncle Richter this, because although he and the bishop gave me permission to receive the Eucharist in the Catholic Church—you know what Uncle Richter thinks about Protestants—I haven't been going to church much since I've been in Prussia._

_When I return home I'll have to congratulate Christian. I'll have to tell him that I think Sophia's going to become a big sister to his child, similar to how Christian was something of an older brother to me, Cander, and obviously Sidra when we were growing up._

_As for Sidra, I've met Johann before. He'll treat Sidra well._

_I'll have to have a chat with my younger brother when I come home. I have to wonder how much beer he drinks in a day. I think that if one night he went out to celebrate something special with his friends then it wouldn't be a problem. But if it's heavy drinking every single day, then that concerns me._

_Finally, of course Sophia is the daughter Mom and Dad always wanted! She's so beautiful! Who could resist her?_

_Well, I can't wait to see you in a few days! Until then, all of my love,_

_Lysander_

* * *

After Lysander finished mailing his letter, he visited a tavern that he frequented near his Berlin apartment. Lysander's drink of choice was St. Pauli Girl, and he had just finished his first beer and prepared to order a second when a familiar voice called to him. 

Lysander turned to discover a moderately tall man in his late twenties with blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Good evening, Luther," replied Lysander. "How're things with you?"

"Couldn't be better, but I understand that you're leaving Berlin tomorrow."

"That's correct."

"You're going back to Romania?"

"Yes, I can't wait to see my wife and baby girl…But…I have to confess that after I read a letter from my wife today a knot tied up in my stomach."

"A knot?"

"Yes."

"Why's that?"

"In the letter she mentioned about a person named Brian. Brian was with me on a trip across Romania with my cousin and younger brother about four years ago when I first met my wife. She had lost her closest relatives and decided she was going to leave her village, but I asked her to join me and my party. I told her that we'd travel some more, because I wanted to travel."

"All right, I understand what you're saying so far. But what I don't understand is how does this Brian character relate to the story?"

"Dana—my wife—informed me that Brian was going with his parents to Russia. And she added the words, 'it must be nice to visit a new country.'"

"So, in other words, you're feeling regret, because you haven't been able to keep that promise to her, correct?"

"…Yes."

Luther ordered a St. Pauli Girl and added, "Well, Lysander, try to look at it from a positive perspective. Most people never leave the village, town, or city that they're born in. Take Berlin, for example. Do you know how many of the residents of this city have been here for generations? Try most of them. My family has been here for four generations. You brought your wife to a new village when she went on that journey with you. That's more than what most people can say."

"…Granted, but it's not like I don't have the resources to Dana somewhere. I'd like to take Dana to Prussia, but because our daughter's only two it'd be impossible for us to make such a journey together."

Luther took a large gulp of his beer and added, "Well, I'm sure she realizes that Lysander. But I think that you're worrying yourself too much over this issue. Once your daughter's older, you and your wife'll be able to travel like you promised."

Lysander smiled, and took another drink of his beer. "You're probably right, Luther."

Lysander asked the bartender to bring him a pencil and something to write on, and the bartender did as Lysander requested.

"Here Luther," Lysander said, while he handed Luther the paper that he had written on. "That's my address in Romania. Please feel free to write me sometime. I'm not sure when I'll be back in Prussia."

"Will do, Lysander!"

* * *

While Lysander had a drink in Prussia, his younger brother brushed away some of the snow that was on a branch that he and Lysander had climbed on when they were children. In Alcander's hand was a lager beer that he had purchased from the village tavern. The tree had lately become a favorite place for Alcander to sit in and drink beer before dinner. 

With each gulp, Alcander took a moment to watch the snow descend, and feel it quickly turn to water when it came into contact with his blonde hair.

"There you are, Alcander!"

Alcander turned to notice Jessica standing beneath the tree, and wearing a red dress and white stockings.

"Ever consider going inside, Jessica?" Alcander began, as he leapt from the tree. "It's cold outside, and I seriously doubt that your stockings'll keep you that warm."

"Perhaps I could ask you a similar question, Alcander. Why aren't you at home, or at your parents? It's cold outside, and I seriously doubt that your trousers're protecting you enough."

Alcander smiled. "That's why someone invented long underwear. Besides, I had to finish the beer that I bought from the tavern…nearly one down and six more to go!"

"Yes, and that's one of the reasons why I came by to see you. Drinking again, as usual? You drink way too much! Do you realize that?"

Alcander sighed. "You know…Are you even aware that all this nagging at me's the reason why our relationship ended? It makes me feel like I'm around my mother all the time."

"I'm not trying to be your mother. But I still care about you. If you were to drink like that when you're out once in a while with your friends it wouldn't be a problem. But you…Are you listening to me! …Huh?"

A gust of wind went underneath Jessica's red, and glided against her skin that was unprotected by her stockings. Alcander had quickly moved behind her, and lifted up her skirt high enough where he could faintly see her underwear.

"Very nice…they're white…and lacey."

Jessica's face turned red, and her body shook. "Alcander, you pervert!"

Jessica presented Alcander with a hard slap that knocked him into the snow. Alcander chuckled, while he rubbed his face to relieve the pain.

"Stupid boy! Hasn't grown up any since he was two-years-old!"


	2. Problems in Berlin?

**Author's Note: **Greetings again! I'm glad you survived the first chapter. I must point out that the first couple of chapters are longer than most of the chapters I write in my stories.

_I see your rainbow rising, rainbow rising.  
Look there, on the horizon,  
oh no, who's rising.  
And I'm coming home.  
I'm coming home.  
I'm coming home_—

"Stargazer"—Rainbow

Seuche in Deutschland

Chapter II

The date was 05 December 1823. Lysander returned to Romania the evening before, but on this early afternoon he relaxed with his brother in the tree that they shared as children.

"This is good beer, Sander," Alcander commented on the St. Pauli Girl. "Thanks for bringing this back with you."

"You're welcome, but you know that I'm going to watch how much you drink."

"…Why?"

"Because I hear reports from my wife that you drink too much."

Alcander shrugged. "I already have one mother, I don't need another one."

"But you must be doing something that concerns Mom and Dad. Otherwise, Dana would've never known anything about this."

"Mom and Dad worry too much. It's all because I'm the youngest. I may be eighteen, but it doesn't matter. I'm still 'little Cander' to them."

Lysander chuckled. "Be serious with me, Cander. How much beer do you drink a day?"

"…About seven or eight."

"And you don't think that's too much?"

"No."

"It's more than what most people drink. I've maybe three beers a day, if I drink at all that is."

"Well good for you."

"So why're you drinking seven or eight?"

"Because I've nothing better to do."

"Maybe you should find a job."

"School's my job…Could we please change the subject? You're beginning to sound like Mom!"

Lysander chuckled again. "All right then, Cander. Maybe I should say it's been a while since I've seen you."

"Or since you've sat with me in this tree."

Lysander paused, and smiled.

"What is it, Sander?"

"I was thinking about the past."

"The past?"

"Yes, I was thinking about the first time I climbed into this tree."

"When was that?"

"It was when I was four, and you were Sophia's age—still running around in your diapers, and being an annoying little shit to me."

Alcander glared; he hated to hear stories about him at that age.

"I was trying to get away from you, and you were trying to catch me. And it just so happens that I was big enough—with the help of a rock—to climb onto this tree branch."

Alcander smirked. "Had to poke fun at me, didn't you, Sander?"

Lysander chuckled once again. "Well, would it make you feel better if I told you that after I climbed in this tree that I became scared and started to cry, and Mom had to come and get me down?"

Alcander smiled. "It wouldn't hurt any."

Lysander returned the smile. "Thought you'd say that—anyway, I can remember that Mom told me that if I had played with my little brother—like I was supposed to—I never would've climbed into this tree and became scared…But enough family stories, there's something else I want to ask you."

"And that is?"

"Jessica."

"Jessica? What about Jessica?"

"What do you think of her?"

"What do you mean, 'what do I think of her?'"

"When I was in Prussia, I asked Dana about you; and in one of her letters back to me, she told me that she thought you still loved Jessica."

"_I think you wife should spend more time taking care of my niece than worrying about my private life…_ I don't know. Our relationship ended…I guess it was four months ago, but yet, at the same time we were with each other for so long. I mean, I've seen other girls since then…but none of them've ever quite filled the place of Jessica."

"She was the first girl you ever loved, wasn't she?"

"…Definitely."

"Maybe you should reconcile with her?"

"…I don't know. There's a reason why we're not together."

"And that is?"

"Because she nags at me too much. I felt as though I was dating Mom! When I started having more than three beers a day she thought I was becoming a drunk…"

"Maybe you are."

Alcander gave his brother a look. "Whatever, 'Mom.'"

Lysander laughed. "Well, in any case, we should probably start getting ready."

"Ready for what?"

"We're all going out tonight, remember?"

"Oh, that's right, to the theater! …But wait, who's going to look after Sophia?"

"Grandma and Grandpa'll watch her. And you're right about the theater. Dad wants to see the performance of Mozart's _Requiem_, since today's the anniversary of his death."

"I hope it won't be boring."

Lysander chuckled for the final time. "Trust me, it won't be. I heard some of Mozart's music when I was in Prussia. The man was a musical genius!"

"…Well, I guess I'll find out then."

* * *

The next day, Lysander celebrated his birthday surrounded by family and friends. And the following day, Lysander relaxed at his home that was built on his parents' property, and played with his daughter.

When Dana entered the master room, she smiled. On the couch sat Lysander with Sophia against his chest. She purred like a kitten—a trait inherited from her father. Dana kissed both husband and daughter, and sat beside them.

"You received a letter today from Bonn," she said.

"From Bonn? …I don't know anyone from Bonn."

"It's from a Luther Porges."

"I know a Luther Porges…But he's from Berlin. I gave him my address here before I left…But I've no idea why he'd write from Bonn."

"Well, here it is," Dana replied, while she handed him the letter, and took Sophia from his arms. "I'm going to put the baby in her crib for a while, since she's about to go to sleep. It'll be easier for you to read that letter if she's off your lap."

* * *

_04 December 1823_

_Greetings Lysander,_

_Let me begin this letter with an apology. I'm sorry that I did not write to you sooner. By the time you receive this I'm sure that your birthday has already passed, so happy belated 20th birthday, my friend!_

_Quite a lot has happened in Berlin since you left. In fact, it was happening while you were here. Apparently, Berlin had a case of the Black Plague, which should explain why I'm writing from Bonn._

_I'm sure that you're probably wondering why you never heard anything about this when you were in Berlin? Well, it happened in the northern part of the city. And since you're not an expert on Berlin, that's the part of the city where there's a Jewish ghetto, and where poverty and crime are high. Basically, what happens in that part of the city doesn't reach the ears of people from other parts of the city._

_When the news reached me, I decided to leave the city for a while; and I'll just wait until the situation dies down._

_Take care, my friend,_

_Luther_

* * *

_07 December 1823_

_Greetings Luther,_

_Thanks for the belated birthday message, but my birthday was nothing that special—a simple gathering with family and friends._

_Your last letter, however, shocks me more than anything. The Black Plague in this day and age? It simply doesn't make sense. How are they certain it's actually the Plague?_

_Take care,_

_Lysander_

* * *

_12 December 1823_

_Greetings once again, Lysander,_

_Thank you for such a quick response back to me. I must confess that the information I received over the accounts in Berlin were second hand. I did not bother to visit the northern part of Berlin myself; and at the same time, why would I? Granted, the information could have been incorrect, but I did not want to visit an area that may've been affected by the Plague and receive the Plague myself!_

_But to answer your question, I was informed that the victims appeared to have all the life drained out of them, suffered for a few days, and received the bite of an animal—presumably a rat._

_All I know is that I hope this is taken care of quickly, so I can return home. If not, perhaps I should visit you in Romania?_

_Take care,_

_Luther_

* * *

_16 December 1823_

_Hello again, Luther,_

_I must confess that I'm not an expert on medicine or diseases, but from what I remember in my History courses, what you have described for me is not the Black Plague. The Black Plague—if I remember correctly—receives its name from the black splotches found on its victims. Plus, I don't remember victims lingering for a few days, but rather for a few hours—at least no more than twenty-four._

_Since you are not in Berlin at the moment, I believe that I'm going to write a letter one of the magistrates of Prince Fredrick William III that I befriended in Berlin—Ingo Langheinrch. He can give me some primary information._

_Furthermore, absolutely—come to Romania! My wife and I would love for you to visit for a few days, and you could see my daughter that I talked so much about in Berlin._

_Well, in closing, I would like to wish you a Merry Christmas. I remember that before I left the city Christmas decorations and Nativity scenes were being placed in shop windows. So, I know it's soon to be celebrated in the West._

_Take care,_

_Lysander_

* * *

After Lysander finished his letter to Luther, he began to write a second.

* * *

_16 December 1823_

_Greetings Ingo,_

_How are you, my friend? Let me begin this letter by wishing you a blessed and Merry Christmas, since I realize it's soon to be celebrated in the West._

_As for me, I'm back in Romania—relaxing with my wife and child that I told you so much about. But the purpose of this letter is to ask you something important._

_Through a friend in Berlin, I have received information about the Black Plague in the city. My friend only received the information through a second hand account, but even so, I questioned the concept of the Black Plague in modern times. Furthermore, what my friend told me did not come across as signs of the Black Plague that I remembered from History. Because you are in Berlin, and can give me a primary account, could you tell me exactly what's going on?_

_Take care, my friend,_

_Lysander_

* * *

_21 December 1823_

_Merry Christmas Lysander!_

_Although I believe it's still three weeks until Eastern Christians celebrate Christmas, Christmas is celebrated in the West on December 25th._

_To address your question, your suspicion was absolutely correct. The Black Plague did not come to Berlin—thank God—but the northern part of the city is suffering from some sort of epidemic._

_The victims seem to have all the life drained out of them, and they suffer from a loss of appetite. On their throats are two small wounds that are white with a red center. They appear to be an animal bite, yet I know of no animal that produces such a bite; and it's too cold for it to be an insect. Needless to say, we don't know what's causing the disease, but we are having some of the best doctors in the country looking in on it. _

_Nevertheless, don't let this frighten you from returning to Berlin. We have the disease quarantined._

_Take care, and again, Merry Christmas!_

_Ingo _


	3. Alcander and Jessica

_Sick of hauling your love around,  
want to run my train alone.  
But the engine tracks straight through your heart,  
and weighs me like a stone_—

"Shooting Shark"—The Blue Oyster Cult

Seuche in Deutschland

Chapter III

On December 27th the Tepeses and the Belmonts celebrated Mass at the Belmont family chapel. After church Lysander asked his father, brother, uncle, and older cousin to remain in the chapel, while the female members of the family relaxed at the Belmont home.

Lysander handed his exchanged letters to his father, who passed them to each member of the family.

"So…what do you think?" asked Lysander.

"It almost sounds like a vampire to me," replied his brother. "But I don't think that's possible."

"What makes you think that, Cander?" asked his father, still an imposing figure despite his age.

"Because the last time I checked, Dad, Castle Dracula was in ruins."

"That's insignificant, Cander," responded his uncle, still in his vestments—and still an imposing figure in his own right.

"Vampires've been around much longer than Father—perhaps as long as mankind has been in existence. Regardless of whether or not my father exists is insignificant to their existence."

"That's probably true," replied Christian. "But I don't think that we should act too irrational on this. For all we know it could be something else."

"I agree," added Alcander. "Which is why I think this is something the Prussians should handle. Remember what that friend of Sander's said at the end of his last letter? He said that they've everything under control."

"Cander don't be such a fool," replied his brother. "Ingo's a good man, but he's also a politician. And politicans'll say 'everything's under control' even if the world was crumbling around them!"

Lysander's statement brought a laugh to everyone in the room. Except Alcander, who looked dumbfounded. Perhaps because he realized that he had placed too much faith in a politician.

"Well," began Richter, once the laughter stopped, "if this really is a case of vampirism there's nothing the Prussian Government can do about it."

"That's correct," added Adrian. "From the time I spent in the West I learned that they regard the concept of vampires as nothing more than a ridiculous superstition. And I think Sander should know that from his time in Prussia?"

Lysander nodded.

"So what should we do then?" asked Christian.

"I'll return to Prussia to investigate…And Cander'll go with me."

"What! Me!"

"Yes, Cander, you."

"Why…why do I've to go? Why doesn't Dad, Uncle Richter, or Christian've to go?"

"Because Dad and Uncle Richter're too old…"

Adrian Tepes and Richter Belmont chuckled at Lysander's comment.

"Christian has a wife who's with child—and despite the fact that I've a wife and a daughter—I know the city of Berlin better than he does, and I've contacts with the government. You, Cander, aren't married; and you don't have children."

"But I go to school!"

"You're an excellent student. You can surely take some time off. I know that a few words from Mom or Dad can arrange that, but I don't think you even need them to tell your teachers that you won't be in school. You're something of a celebrity in this village. Furthermore, wouldn't you like to see something different than Romania?"

Alcander sighed. "All right, all right—when do we leave?"

"Tomorrow morning."

"That early!"

"Yes. And if you're hung over, Cander, I'll drag your ass right out of bed!"

* * *

Alcander left the church, and returned to his home that—like Lysander's—was built on his parents' property. But at home he was restless. "_I've been thinking about this ever since Sander came home. I'm sure she'll come by, but…_I suppose I should go there now."

Outside Jessica's parents' home Alcander sighed. "_I wonder what kind of reaction I'll receive? I haven't seen her parents since we separated."_

Alcander knocked, and Jessica's father answered.

"…Alcander Tepes!" How're you doing, young man?"

"I'm all right, Mr. Sage. How're you?"

"About the same, it's been quite a while since I last saw you…I guess the last time was before your relationship with Jessica ended."

Alcander nodded.

"So, how can I help you?"

"Well, sir, I was wondering if I could speak to Jessica for a moment?"

"Oh, certainly—she's outside though. Why don't you go outside and surprise her?"

"_Oh, I'm sure she'll be surprised!_ …Thank you."

* * *

In the field behind her home Jessica stood with her feet in the snow and observed a raven.

"Is this what you do in your spare time?" Alcander called.

Jessica gasped, and turned to him.

"It's from boredom like this that causes me to drink!"

"…Alcander…What're you doing here!"

"To see you, Jessica—I thought that I'd see you before you came to see me. But let me ask you, what're you doing out here? It's cold if you haven't noticed. Is a black bird really all that interesting?"

Jessica blushed, packed her hand around some snow, and threw a ball at Alcander.

Alcander dodged, and laughed before he returned fire.

Jessica was unable to dodge Alcander's snowball, and the ball struck her near the base of her dress. Jessica recoiled when the melted water touched her skin.

Alcander laughed. "I told you that those stockings weren't enough to protect you!"

"Damn it, Alcander! Now I'll have to go inside."

"Then I guess I'll have to wait out here then?"

"No…you can come inside. If I was to knock you down, I can tell that your trousers wouldn't be enough to protect you from the cold."

* * *

Once Jessica changed dresses and stockings she walked with Alcander through the forest adjacent to her home.

"So why did you come by to visit me?"

"Because I needed someone to talk to."

"You couldn't talk with your family?"

"Not really."

"Why not?"

"Because this isn't something I could talk about with them."

"What is it then, Alcander?"

"Well, I'm leaving tomorrow for Prussia…"

"Oh…"

"And…well, it's not completely serious, but I was worried that I might not come back."

Jessica frowned. "Why?"

"Sander and I're going to Berlin to investigate what he thinks could be a vampire…"

"A vampire!"

"Yes, at least that's the interpretation he has based on these letters he received."

"Is it…Vlad the Impaler!"

"No…I don't know what it is exactly, but…"

"Alcander," Jessica began, while she placed her silky hands into his, "why're you telling me all of this? Certainly you could've discussed this with your parents or other members of your family."

"Well…I wanted to tell you…You know since our relationship ended I've been with other girls?"

Jessica nodded, although she did not like to hear references to Alcander with other girls, unless he referred to his mother.

"Well…none of them've ever given me the same kind of warmth that you did. I wanted you to know that."

Jessica smiled and blushed, while snow began to fall around them.

"And…"

"Yes?"

"I still love you…Even though I hate it when you nag at me!"

Jessica chuckled, leaned closer to Alcander, and brushed his hair just above his ear.

Alcander blushed and smiled, while he leaned in closer.

The two kissed, as the snow melted in Alcander's blonde and Jessica's brunette hair.

Before Alcander departed he clasped his hands inside Jessica's.

"Will you come by my house later?" he asked.

"Yes. When?"

"Later this evening."

* * *

That evening, after Jessica's parents believed she was asleep, she left her home and journeyed to Alcander's.

Early the next morning, before the sun rose, Alcander ran his fingers through the brunette hair that rested on his chest.

He kissed Jessica on the top of her ear, before he gently pulled back his covers, put on some underwear, and placed an extra log on the fire.

Jessica yawned, and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. She smiled at Alcader.

"What time's it?"

"I'm not sure, probably around four or five. It's at least an hour before the sun'll rise…Sander'll be here soon."

"I should probably go before he arrives…And before my parents find out that I sneaked out last night."

"Well…before you go," Alcander began, while he sat next to her.

"Yes?"

"Do you think we can…"

Alcander kissed her neck, and Jessica giggled; but she still stopped him.

"No, not now—we had plenty last night."

Alcander looked almost hurt by her statement.

Jessica smiled. "Remember one thing though."

"What's that?"

Jessica flashed her nude breasts. "Come home soon. These'll be waiting for you."


	4. Return to Berlin

**Author's Note:** Greetings everyone! For those who know something about me, they know that I'm a Religious Studies major. My strengths are in Catholic theology, but my specialty is Church History. In this chapter I touch on elements of Orthodox Judaism. I'm not an expert on Judaism, so I may have made some mistakes. Please forgive me if I have. Other than that, please continue to read and review.

_The power of what has been before,  
rises to trap you within.  
A magic carpet ride,  
a genie,  
maybe more.  
A city of heavenly sin,  
sleep with the Devil and then you must pay.  
Sleep with the Devil,  
the Devil will take you away.  
Black gates of Babylon_—

"Gates of Babylon"—Rainbow

Seuche in Deutschland

Chapter IV

On the afternoon of December 31st, Lysander and Alcander arrived in Berlin. The city had changed some in the month that Lysander had been away. Most of the Christmas decorations were still up, but the city also appeared to be celebrating the coming of the New Year. The streets were, however, not filled with as many people.

"_I guess the 'plague scare' kept a lot of people in their homes,"_ said Lysander.

"This place's incredible!" Alcander declared. "There's stuff here that's not even in Bucharest!"

"Welcome to the West, Cander."

"I wonder how they celebrate New Years Eve here?"

"I don't know. I never bothered to ask. I suppose it's probably not that different from how it's celebrated in the village…except with a lot more people."

"Well, when we find out we need to celebrate this evening as well."

"We're not on vacation, Cander."

"…Yes…I know."

"Good."

"So where're we going first?"

"To see my friend, Ingo."

"He's the one who sent you that last letter, right?"

"Correct."

* * *

Ingo Langheinrch resided in a home near the palace, which was one of the upper-class portions of the city. The interior of his home resembled something of a small palace—with a grand piano, a crystal chandelier, frescos, gifts from the Prussian prince, and portraits of famous—or infamous, depending on one's perspective—Germans.

While they waited in the main hall, Lysander and Alcander could not help but make comments about the interior of Ingo's home.

"_And people think my parents're rich,"_ said Alcander.

"Think we should send that portrait back to Uncle Richter?" Lysander asked, as he pointed to a portrait of Martin Luther.

Lysander and Alcander shared a chuckle, until a voice called to Lysander.

The voice belonged to a man in his late forties with glasses and a receding hairline.

"Ingo," replied Lysander. "How're you my friend?"

"Can't complain. Welcome back to Berlin. Who's that with you? You look kind of alike."

"He should, he's my younger brother."

"Greetings," Alcander began, while he extended his hand. "I'm Alcander."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Alcander. Are you staying with your brother for a few days? You came at the perfect time too. This is New Years Eve, after all."

"What happens in the city on New Years Eve?"

"The citizens usually gather on the streets for drinking."

"Really! That's a little bit different than how it's back home, right Sander?"

Lysander presented his brother with a look to re-inform him that they were not in Berlin to party.

"My brother and I aren't here to party, Ingo. We're here to investigate the events that took place in the northern part of the city."

"Why? That's our area to worry about."

"_Because I suspect there's a vampire in Berlin. That'll go over well in this area. I'd better think of something quick…_Well, my government sent me here to investigate."

Out of the corner of his eye Lysander shot his brother a look to play along with everything he said.

"What do you mean, Lysander?"

"I mean that when I informed those over me about the letters I'd received they sent me here to investigate."

"Why?"

"I'm not certain. I think it has something to do with interest the Tsar has in Prussia."

"…Makes sense…But why didn't I receive a letter about your coming?"

"That I can't tell you. All I know's that they asked me to return to Prussia, and I asked my brother to accompany me."

Ingo nodded. "I see."

"So what can you tell us?"

"Well…the disease struck the northern part of the city, which you're aware of, around the area near the Jewish ghetto. We talked to the rabbi some."

"What's the rabbi's name?"

"Rabbi David Herschel."

"Hmm...sounds like a good place to start. By the way, when do the festivities for New Years Eve start?"

"Nine this evening."

"Thanks. We'll be there."

* * *

After Lysander and Alcander left the Langheinrch residence the two of them waited for a carriage to take them to the northern part of the city.

"Sander?"

"Yes?"

"Something you said in there confused me."

"What's that?"

"You told your friend that we'd be going to the New Years Eve festivities tonight at twenty-one. But you told me earlier that we're not here to party, so why did you change your mind?"

"I didn't change my mind, but if there's a vampire in this city don't you think he or she'd strike when there's an outdoor party?"

"…I suppose so."

"No supposing about it, Cander."

* * *

When Lysander and Alcander finally secured a carriage the driver informed them that he would not drive into the northern part of the city, but would drop them off a block away. And when the two finally entered the northern part of the city they noticed that its citizens had masks over their nose and mouth.

"We should probably cover our nose and mouth too, Sander."

"Agreed."

Lysander was about to place his nose and mouth inside his shirt until he noticed that a small Catholic Church had on its sign that they were giving out masks for people to wear. Now with a mask on, Lysander and Alcander made their way through the northern part of Berlin.

"So where do we go?" asked Alcander.

"The Jewish ghetto."

"Why there?"

"Because Ingo mentioned the rabbi's name. He's a good person to start with."

"Wonder where this ghetto is?"

"Don't worry…we'll find it."

* * *

Lysander and Alcander received directions quickly to the Jewish ghetto, although the person who gave them the directions wondered if the two of them were Jewish.

"I wonder if there're any Jews in Romania?" asked Alcander.

"I don't know. I've never encountered one. Everyone I've known my whole life has always been Christian."

Once Lysander and Alcander entered the ghetto it seemed as though they had entered a new world. The buildings were not in the same condition as the buildings outside the ghetto. The men wore yarmulkes—or skullcaps—and had long beards. The women wore wigs. And some of the residents refused to wear masks.

"All these people look alike to me," Alcander replied.

"I know. You certainly couldn't easily pick out the rabbi among this group of people."

"Well, I know that whenever I'm trying to find a priest I go to a church. I'm sure the same's true with finding a rabbi."

"Well, they wouldn't call it a 'church'—it's called a 'synagogue'—but your logic's correct, Cander."

Inside this ghetto there was only one synagogue, so Lysander and Alcander did not have to search for long.

Lysander and Alcander had never been inside a synagogue before, but they assumed the interior would be similar to a church. Yet it was not. There were no pews and no altar. All that was similar were some candles and a cabinet in the center of the synagogue that was similar to a tabernacle. There were also a few religious images of a cherub, and what Lysander and Alcander assumed were images of the Patriarchs and Moses.

"Is this what Jesus worshipped in?" asked Alcander.

"Something like that," a voice replied from behind.

Lysander and Alcander gasped. Behind them stood a man in his late fifties dressed in black with a long beard and glasses. The man wore a skullcap, and had a few bands wrapped around his fingers.

"When Jesus would've gone to a synagogue in the Holy Land this is what he would've seen. Although I'm sure that you, who're obviously Christians, are more familiar with stories about Jesus at our great Temple in Jerusalem before it was destroyed by the Romans."

"Are you Rabbi Herschel?" asked Lysander.

The man nodded. "I am he. Is there something I can do for you?"

But before Lysander or Alcander could answer the rabbi's question, the rabbi noticed Alcander's interest in the bands around his fingers.

"Wondering what these're I take it?" Rabbi Herschel said with a smile, as he flashed his bands to Alcander.

"Huh? …Well…yes, actually."

The rabbi chuckled. "I put these against my head when I can't think. They're words from the Torah."

"The Torah?"

"The first five books of the Bible. Sometimes they're also called 'The Books of Moses' or 'The Law.' I'm sure you've read from them in either your Lutheran or Catholic Church."

"Actually, we're Orthodox," replied Lysander.

"Orthodox…Oh, yes! That's the church that's predominate in Russia, correct?"

"Yes," responded Alcander.

"So I take it that you two're from Russia?"

"No, Romania," began Lysander. "We're Romanian Orthodox."

"I see. Well, with that in mind, what brought you to Germany…or to my synagogue more specifically?"

"Well, Rabbi, I'm a representative of the Wallachian Government. And I'm here because of news that I received about an epidemic that struck the northern part of Berlin. One of the magistrates of His Highness, the prince, informed me of your name that you may know something about the epidemic."

"I don't really know much. At first the disease affected those outside the ghetto, and we'd no concern for it."

"I guess that explains why some of the people here, inside the ghetto, weren't wearing masks?"

"Correct. We felt immune to the dangers outside the ghetto. But, unfortunately, this disease has affected one person in our family."

"When you mean 'our family,' Rabbi, do you mean someone from your immediate family, or someone from your parish?"

"From my parish, even though we don't call them that."

"I'd like to see this person."

"Why? Are you a doctor?"

"No, I'm not a doctor."

"Then why do you want to see this person?"

"Because it'd help calm my fears."

"Fears of what?"

"Well…_Damn! How am I going to be able to tell him this?"_

Alcander placed a hand on his brother's shoulder. "It's all right."

"Huh?"

"Tell him what's going on. He's a religious person. He'll understand."

Rabbi Herschel raised an eyebrow.

Lysander took a deep breath. "Do you believe in the Devil, Rabbi?"

The rabbi chuckled. "Now I'm curious. Are you two here to convert me to Christianity?"

"My brother and I aren't priests, and we're not missionaries. I'm not interested in converting anyone to Christianity, but I do need an answer to that question."

"Do I believe in the Devil? I take it that 'the Devil' refers to the Lord of Hell with burning souls all around him? Is that correct?"

"Yes."

"No. Your concept of 'the Devil's' completely Christian. It's not Jewish."

Lysander and Alcander were stunned by the rabbi's answer. For a moment they were speechless, until Alcander asked a question.

"Well…do you believe in things that're evil?"

"Oh, yes, there're some people who're evil—both Jews and Christians alike. You can call the evil that takes place in the world 'satan,' but certainly not the idea of 'Satan' that you're familiar with."

"Well, my brother and I believe that there's a type of satan affecting this city."

"What do you mean?"

"Cander means that we think that this disease's brought on by an evil person."

"Is that possible?"

"It is, though I hope that this is not the case."

"How can we know for certain?"

"In this case, I can know if it is or is not a satan…I know because I've faced such a satan before."

"Same here," added Alcander.

"Well…"

"Look, Rabbi, it can't hurt any for us to simply investigate—although we'll wear masks."

Rabbi Herschel sighed. "I understand. Don't misunderstand me, I trust you boys; but the problem is…"

"Yes?" asked Alcander.

"The problem's how some Jews feel about outsiders. And you two, as Christians, are definitely outsiders."

"If you came with us they'll have nothing to be concerned about, right?" Lysander responded.

"…I suppose not."

"Good, please take us there."


	5. Here O Israel, the Lord our God

_Hear, O Israel: The Lord is our God,  
the Lord alone_—  
Deuteronomy 6:4

Seuche in Deutschland

Chapter V

Rabbi Herschel directed Lysander and Alcander to a house a block over. The master and mistress of the home were a couple in their early forties. The master—like other Jewish men in the ghetto—had a long beard; but his beard and hair were of lighter color, as were his eyes. The mistress was without her wig and her hair was ash-blonde.

"_They don't look like Jews,"_ said Alcander.

"_I always thought Jews had dark hair and dark eyes…Or at least that's what everybody told me,"_ added Lysander.

"Moses and Ruth," began Rabbi Herschel, "this is Lysander and Alcander Tepes. They're brothers from Romania. Lysander and Alcander, this is Mr. and Mrs. Moses Sherwin."

The brothers extended their hands to greet the Sherwins, but Mr. Sherwin's facial expression changed when he noticed Lysander's crucifix through an opening in his shirt.

Moses Sherwin motioned his rabbi to converse with him in a corner of the room. Lysander tried to perk his ears so he could hear what the two discussed. He could not make out the entire conversation; but he did hear, it somehow centered on him and Alcander being Christians, and that he was a representative of the Wallachian Government.

When Rabbi Herschel and Moses Sherwin returned from their conversation the two of them directed Lysander and Alcander to a bedroom. Inside was a girl of about fifteen years, with blonde hair and blue eyes.

"_Now this is really queer,"_ began Alcander. "_That girl looks almost exactly like Jessica, and she's no Jew."_

"_She looks very much like Sophia—at least in terms of her hair and eyes,"_ added Lysander.

"Rachel," Rabbi Herschel began, "This is Lysander and Alcander Tepes. They're brothers from Romania, and Lysander's a representative of the government there."

Rachel smiled at the brothers. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Lysander and Alcander returned the smile, and added, "You too."

"So, Lysander," continued the rabbi, "what do you need to see?"

Lysander stepped forward. "Rachel, I need to see your throat."

On Rachel's throat Lysander noticed two small wounds that were white with a red center.

"Everyone step forward."

Those in the room did as Lysander requested, and Lysander turned to his brother.

"Cander, what do you make of that?"

When Alcander noticed the wounds he gave the Sign of the Cross.

Alcander's gesture brought a few glares to the non-Christians in the room, and Lysander was quick to notice.

"You'll have to excuse me and my brother. As Christians, we sometimes make the Sign of the Cross when we see something that shocks us."

Rabbi Herschel nodded. "I understand, Lysander; but what shocked you?"

"See those marks, Rabbi? What do you think they are?"

"…I've no idea."

"That's the first time I've ever seen those marks," replied Mr. Sherwin.

"Same here, I haven't seen them at all since Rachel became ill," added Mrs. Sherwin.

"From what I can tell though," continued the rabbi, "they look almost like a bite."

"You're correct, Rabbi," replied Alcander. "It's a bite."

"But I wonder what causes it?" asked Mrs. Sherwin. "It's too cold for insects, and I doubt that an animal could've done that."

"That's because it's not a bite, Mother," Rachel responded.

Lysander smirked, and sat next to her on the bed. "Oh…then what is it then?"

"It's marks from a pin. I accidentally pricked myself when I was pinning a shawl one morning."

"Really…You certainly did a good job making it precise."

Rachel glared. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh…nothing."

"Well, Mr. Tepes," began her father, "are you finished?"

"_Not quite. This is usually where I use a cross or crucifix to see how a person reacts. But even if Rachel did react to someone under a vampire's curse, how do I know that her parents or rabbi wouldn't blame her reaction on the fact that she saw a Christian symbol? Hmm…I wonder…_I'll be finished in a moment, sir. I just've to ask Rabbi Herschel a question."

"What's that?" replied the rabbi.

Lysander directed the rabbi to a corner of the room, away from the others.

"Yes, what is it?" Rabbi Herschel asked again.

"Rabbi," whispered Lysander, while he motioned him to lower his voice, "do you have a Star of David?"

"Yes…why?"

"Please, let me see it."

Rabbi Herschel placed a hand in his pocket and removed a small Star of David.

"Thank you."

Lysander then returned to Rachel.

"Rachel?"

"Yes?"

"Please hold out your hand."

Rachel did as Lysander requested, and Lysander placed the Star of David in her hand. Rachel shrieked. Steam ascended from her hand. She immediately released the Star of David, but not before the image left a charred imprint.

Her parents—and rabbi—came to her aid, as her parents held her in their arms.

Lysander and Alcander stood back and observed the scene.

"I thought as much," replied Lysander.


	6. Vampire Confirmed

_There's a big black shape looking up at me.  
He says, 'I know where you want to be.'  
He says, 'Come with me, and I'll give you desire.  
__But first you've got to burn, burn, burn, burn in fire!'_—

"Heaven and Hell"—Black Sabbath

Seuche in Deutschland

Chapter VI

Lysander and Alcander left Rachel's bedroom, and were followed by Rabbi Herschel and Moses Sherwin.

"Just what the hell's going on?" asked Sherwin.

"Yes, explain?" added the rabbi.

"What's going on's the satan my brother and I discussed earlier with you, Rabbi," replied Lysander.

"So…you're saying that a person did this?"

"Yes…if you want to still call them that," responded Alcander.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that Rachel's been infected by what's referred to as a 'nosferatu'—or 'vampire,' which's a being that was once human, but has returned to life after their death. To survive, the vampire must feed on the blood of those who're living."

Rabbi Herschel and Moses Sherwin looked at each other in stunned silence. Certainly they had heard of vampires. But vampires were only a myth.

Lysander, who recognized their puzzled faces, was quick to respond. "I realize that what my brother has told you violates everything the scholars of the Enlightenment proclaim. Nevertheless, your enlightened scholars'd have a difficult time explaining why there's an imprint of a Star of David on Rachel's hand."

Both men nodded.

"So…how can we stop this?" asked Sherwin.

"The vampire has infused its blood with Rachel's, which explains why she reacted to the Star of David like she did. To cure her, we'll have to keep this vampire away from her. At night her windows must be closed—as must all windows in the house…"

"That's not a problem, it's cold," interjected her father.

"In her room, place a Star of David over her bed—and one outside her bedroom window. My brother and I'll track down this vampire. And once Rachel receives more of her strength back, she'll receive the Blessed Sacrament; and it'll eliminate any trace of the vampire's blood from her body."

Rabbi Herschel and Moses Sherwin's body language changed when Lysander uttered the two words, 'Blessed Sacrament.'

"When you say, 'Blessed Sacrament,' you're referring to the Eucharist, are you not?" asked Sherwin.

"Yes."

"So…what you're saying is…is that my daughter'll have to become a Christian?"

"No, I'm not saying that."

"But to receive the Eucharist, hasn't one first to've been baptized?"

"_Yes, that's usually the procedure. I've never encountered this kind of situation before, where one of the people involved isn't Christian…_Well, that's usually the procedure."

"Which means you want my daughter to become a Christian?"

"No, I'm not trying to persuade your daughter to convert to Christianity. But, as a Christian, I only know the Christian worldview of handling such a problem. If there's a Jewish method to solve this problem then by all means use it. I can't say that it'll work, but I can't say that it won't work either."

"So in other words, Christian methods work; but Jewish methods might fail?"

"My brother's not saying that! All he's saying's that he knows our Christian method works."

"Well, Lysander and Alcander…we're a Jewish community. We've been around since the beginning of time. And we handle things the Jewish way."

Lysander and Alcander understood that message perfectly clear. So for that matter did Rabbi Herschel, as he motioned the brothers outside.

"That went over well, didn't it Cander?"

"Truly…do you suppose part of the problem was the fact that we're Christians?"

"It's not as much that," began Rabbi Herschel. "Moses was right about one thing. We're a Jewish community, and we handle problems the Jewish way—not the Christian way."

The brothers nodded, and Lysander replied, "I think we both understand that."

"Good, I'm going to read through the Talmud. I'm certain there's something there."

"The Talmud?" asked Alcander.

"It's a list of Jewish midrashes—that's various Jewish traditions. I'm sure there's something there on vampirism."

Lysander and Alcander nodded.

"As for you two boys, it'd probably be wise if you left the ghetto. After all, strangers aren't liked by most people. Take care, and God bless both of you."

While Rabbi Herschel walked away, Alcander turned to his brother.

"So…what do we do now?"

"Well, regardless of what the rabbi said, we can't be forced to leave the ghetto. And even if they try, I've a few friends in the government that'll think otherwise. But from what I can tell it's approaching the time that the festivities're about to happen on the streets."

"Oh, that's right!"

"Here's what I want to do. I want you to remain here and watch Rachel's home…"

Alcander frowned.

"Don't give me that look, Cander. I'm doing this for a reason."

"Then explain?"

"It's simple. Cander, you drink. You drink too much…"

"Shut up, 'Mom!'"

"No, you shut up and listen to what I've to say! If you get drunk on the streets and a vampire encounters you, you'll—to put it bluntly—you'll be fucked! I need you here, Cander. And if you encounter anything take action, and then come and find me; or we'll rendezvous back at my apartment."

Alcander nodded. "All right, Sander."

Lysander smiled, and placed his hands on his brother's shoulders. "Good, I'll see you later this evening then. Take care of yourself, Cander."

"Same to you."

Lysander prepared to walk away until his brother called him back.

"Sander, I'm confused about something. How did you know that using the Star of David'd work?"

"I didn't. I merely guessed…I remembered something Dad and Uncle Richter told me. They said it's not the cross or crucifix that repels a vampire, because crosses and crucifixes are merely symbols; but that it's actually God who performs the act, with the cross or crucifix as His instrument. Since the Christian God is the same God as the God of Abraham, Isaac, and Jacob—I assumed that it'd work. I'm glad that it did, because otherwise I would've had to've used my crucifix; and you can imagine what kind of reaction that would've had."


	7. New Years Eve in the Ghetto

_I'm looking forward to her spirit coming over to me.  
I feel tempted to bring her over to see,  
just what it's like to be hanging on the other side.  
I feel so lonely.  
It's a long time since I died_—

"Twilight Zone"—Iron Maiden

Seuche in Deutschland

Chapter VII

"Oh God, this is so boring," Alcander mumbled, while he watched from the shadows.

There were very few lights in the ghetto, but that was for the best. Alcander did not want anyone to notice him.

From the distance, however, Alcander could see the lights from the festivities that took place in other parts of Berlin.

"_What's the matter with these people? Don't they like to party too?"_

But within a moment after Alcander finished his thought more lights were displayed in the ghetto, and people began to leave their homes.

Alcander retreated further into the shadows, but he did his best to hear what the citizens mumbled to each other.

Most of their conversation consisted of a special 'Shabbat'—or 'Sabbath'—at the synagogue in thanksgiving of 1823, and with the hope that the Children of Israel would have a better year in 1824. And, after the special Shabbat, New Years Eve celebrations would begin on the street.

"_Damn! And I can't take part, because everyone'll know that I'm not Jewish. It's weird, but I guess this is how the Jews feel most of the time in the predominately Christian world."_

The entire community began to depart from their homes to visit the synagogue, with the exception of the Sherwins.

"_It's good that they decided to say in. Even though my brother and I wore out our welcome, at least they took some of our advice and placed a Star of David outside her bedroom window."_

But as the night continued on, the streets remained still.

"_Dear God, this is so boring! I could really enjoy a drink right now. I'm sure that not everybody went to the synagogue. Maybe I could grab one of those skullcaps, visit the tavern, and make some excuse about why I don't have a beard?"_

And while Alcander pondered his thought, he noticed a man dressed in a long black coat approach the Sherwin residence. The man did not wear a skullcap; and from Alcander's vantage point, he did not appear to have a beard either.

"_Something tells me he's not Jewish."_

Alcander watched the man's movements. For a few minutes he stared at the Sherwin residence, before he raised his eyes to Rachel's window.

When he did so, he noticed the Star of David. The man let out a snarl and walked away.

"_Did that snarl've to do with Star of David, or that possibly he doesn't like the Sherwins?"_

Alcander entered stealth mode, and began to follow the man. But near the edge of the ghetto, the man stopped.

"I know that you're following me," the man began, while he turned around. "So why don't you show yourself?"

"_Damn,"_ Alcander said, as he stepped under a streetlight.

"All right, you can see me now; so why don't you step forward?"

The man did as Alcander requested. He was moderately tall—in his early twenties, with brown hair and eyes; and unlike the men of the ghetto, he was without a beard.

"_Probably not Jewish,"_ replied Alcander.

"Just who the hell're you!" the man asked.

"That's insignificant. Why were you staring at the Sherwin residence, particularly the girl's window?"

"That's none of your damn business, stranger…"

"'Stranger?' Yes, I'm a stranger to these parts, but you don't look very Jewish yourself."

"Let me state this very clearly. It'd be in your best interest to move on."

"I'll be happy to move on, as soon as you answer one more question."

The man sighed. "Fine, ask."

"Why did you snarl when you saw the Star of David?"

"…Because I hate Jews."

"Really? Well, I've a few other symbols you might want to snarl at…Care to see them?"

In response to Alcander's question the man flashed a pair of fangs, but Alcander countered with a crucifix.

The vampire recoiled, and attempted to escape. But Alcander would not let him, as he stamped the crucifix against the back of his head. The vampire fell, with Alcander standing over him.

"I've a few more questions to ask," Alcander began, while he unsheathed his sword; and continued to use his crucifix to keep the vampire at bay. "Are there more of your kind in this city?"

The vampire chuckled, almost defiant of his possible fate. "We're legion…that's all I'll tell you!"

"Oh?" Alcander said with a smirk.

The vampire continued to chuckle. "Even if you tortured me…I wouldn't tell you anymore…Tepes!"

"What! How do you know that name!"

"I know…exactly…who you…are…Alcander."

Alcander gasped.

"Yes…I didn't say anything before…But I know who you were…It doesn't matter if you kill me…Our plan'll still carry on."

"…Our?"

"…Legion…it can't be stopped."

"Well, I think it can."

The vampire chuckled again. "Don't become so cocky…only because you defeated…Vlad the Impaler…Vlad was great…but he was foolish…The same mistake won't happen…with us."

And in response, Alcander thrust his sword into the vampire's heart and decapitated its head, before he departed the scene of what some might consider 'a crime.'


	8. German Prostitutes

_Charlotte the Harlot, show me your leg.  
Charlotte the Harlot, take me to bed.  
Charlotte the Harlot, let me see blood.  
Charlotte the Harlot, let me see love_—

"Charlotte the Harlot"—Iron Maiden

Seuche in Deutschland

Chapter VIII

Unlike his younger brother, Lysander enjoyed the well-lighted portion of Berlin. Taverns were filled with patrons, and people drank in the streets.

"_This is incredible! The entire city must be out here tonight! I guess that regardless of whatever fears people had over the epidemic it didn't matter. When you want to party, you're going to party. The only problem's that with all these people it'll be very difficult to locate a vampire."_

"Excuse me, sir?" a voice said.

Lysander turned. Beside him was a woman in her early twenties, with green eyes and blonde hair. She was dressed in a manner meant to entice men, and in her hand she held a beer.

"_She almost looks like a daughter Cander might have one day…But it's obvious she's a prostitute. I know Uncle Richter considers their lifestyle contrary to Christian teachings…but we all've to make a living one way I suppose."_

"Sir?" she asked again.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Yes?"

"You looked as though you could use one of these, since you're standing on the streets of Berlin with nothing to drink."

"Oh, well…thank you."

Lysander took the beer from her and took a drink, while the girl smiled. "_I must confess that I've never had a prostitute come after me before. It might be fun to play along…But I don't think Dana'd see my humor in that. So I'd better do something to send her away."_

And with each gulp Lysander flashed his ring.

"What's that?"

"My wedding ring."

"…Oh…Is your wife nearby?"

"She'll be here in a few minutes."

"Oh…I see…"

The woman left him, but from a distance Lysander could hear her say words to the effect, "That's a shame, Lysander, because I could've nurtured your Romanian skin better than she could."

Lysander gasped, and turned. "Hey, wait a minute!"

But the girl became lost in the crowd.

"_This is weird! I've never seen that woman before, and yet she knew my first name and my nationality! I know that most people can guess that I'm not German, due to my accent, but I don't think they can guess I'm Romanian. This is queer! I've got to find that girl and ask her how she knew my name and my country."_

Lysander followed where he saw the girl leave, but he often had to work his way through a group of five or six people.

"_Damn it! It'll be impossible for me to find her through this crowd…Wait!"_

Lysander noticed the woman with a man about his age. The woman directed the man to an alley.

"_Looks like they're about to've sex. And he'll pay her handsomely, I'm sure. I wonder…should I confront her now…or wait until she's finished? Since she's taking him to the alley, he'll probably only receive oral sex. I know that if I was about to receive oral sex, I wouldn't want anybody interfering with me…Plus, it'll only be about ten minutes, so I can wait."_

While the man around his age received oral sex, Lysander drank another beer—St. Pauli Girl. And after that beer, Lysander decided to drink an Oktoberfest.

"_Damn! It's been at least fifteen minutes, and neither of them've come out! Either she's really good, or he hasn't ejaculated yet…I'm tired of waiting; I'm going to stand near the entrance."_

Lysander moved next to the alley wall, but all was still in the alley.

"_That's odd. If they were done I'm sure I would've seen both of them leave…That's it! I'm entering!"_

Lysander placed a hand on the butt of his revolver, and quietly entered the alley. With the exception of the moon, the alley was absolutely dark; but Lysander did his best not to step on any bottle or crumpled newspaper.

Eventually Lysander was able to see the man who entered the alley with the woman. The man sat upright against a wall. The man's pants did not appear to be unbuttoned, but the prostitute he was with was nowhere to be found.

"Excuse me, sir?" Lysander said when he was close enough to the man.

But the man did not respond.

"Sir?"

The man finally let out a groan.

"Are you all right?" Lysander replied, while he knelt down beside him.

The man continued to groan, and placed his hand to his throat.

"Sir, are you all right?"

"Uh…I don't know…Who're you?"

"Lysander Tepes. I'm an ambassador from Romania."

"An ambassador from Romania? …Shit, not exactly the place I'd expect to meet someone of royalty."

Lysander chuckled. "Well, I'm not exactly part of the royal family…_Although, I guess historically I'm part of a royal family, since my grandfather was the Prince of Wallachia."_

"…Damn," the man said, as he staggered to his feet with his hand still against his throat.

"Is there something wrong with your throat?"

"Yeah…I think this little bitch bit me."

Lysander chuckled. "Bit you?"

"Yes."

"May I see?"

"Huh?"

Lysander laughed. "Don't worry; I'm not that kind of person. But I've some skills as a doctor, and a bite can lead to infection."

"Oh…all right."

Lysander looked at the man's wounds under the light. They were small and white with a red center.

"_The vampire's kiss!_ …Here!"

Lysander reached into his pocket and pulled out a bottle of holy water.

"What's that?"

"A sterilizer—I need to apply it to your wound."

The man allowed Lysander to do as he requested, and the wound began to heal.

"That feels a little better. What exactly did you use?"

"Some liquor mixed with some water. Here, I'll give you this bottle to apply to your wound, though I must apologize that it's in a holy water bottle."

"You Catholic?"

"No, Orthodox."

"Oh…well, I'm Lutheran, but right now I'll take a blessing from the pope if it'll remove this wound."

Lysander smiled. "Let me ask you one more question before I leave."

"All right?"

"This woman, this 'bitch' you were with…did you at any moment—even if it was for a second—taste her blood on your lips?"

"Her blood?"

"Yes, you know; the substance that pours life through our veins."

"…No."

Lysander breathed a sigh of relief. "Good."


	9. The Search Begins

**Author's Note:** Greetings everyone! Sorry that it's been a while since my last update, but I have a very good reason for this. The reason is that I've been waiting for a friend of mine to edit my chapters. She, however, has been a bit too long for my tastes, so I decided to post this chapter with my own editing.  
Also, I must point out that I'm not sure if Lutherans in Germany refer to their pastors as a "priest" and address them as "Father." I know that they do in some other European Lutheran countries, but I'm not sure if Germany is one of them. So if I made a mistake then please forgive me. Above all, take care, and please continue to read and review!

_Hail Mary, full of grace.  
The Lord is with you.  
Blessed are you among women.  
And blessed is the fruit of your womb, Jesus.  
Holy Mary, Mother of God,  
pray for us sinners,  
now at the hour of our death. Amen_—

"The Hail Mary"

**Seuche** **in Deutschland**

**Chapter IX**

After he assisted the young man from the vampire's kiss, Lysander purchased some beer from a tavern and returned to his apartment. When he arrived, his younger brother was already there. The two shared their stories and drank Spaten.

When Lysander finished his beer to grab another he replied, "All I can say's that we're in some serious shit."

"I know. Whoever these vampires are they know us and our family history…Do you think they could be from Romania?"

"…I don't know…But wait!"

"Yes?"

"I thought…I thought I remember Dad saying once that vampires must rest in the earth they were buried in."

"Which means they can't be from Romania then."

"…No…not exactly."

"What do you mean, 'not exactly'?"

"Let me ask you a question, Cander."

"All right?"

"It'll be about our history."

"Fine, what's the question?"

"You told me once that you could faintly remember—even though you were only two—when Dad went to Austria."

"What about it?"

"Why did he go?"

"He went to battle…"

Lysander smiled. "Exactly."

"So the vampires could've taken Romanian soil in boxes and traveled to Prussia…But the only knowledge we have on them's the one I killed in the ghetto that mentioned something about 'legion'…Whatever that means."

"'Legion'…that name sounds familiar to me…Wait! I know where I've heard it before."

"Where's that?"

"In church, when the priest reads from the gospels. It's from a story where Jesus exorcises a demon out of a man. Mom gave me a Bible to take with me to Prussia, so I think I'm going to look for that passage."

Lysander opened the top drawer of a dresser near his bed and removed a Bible. Then he began to search through the gospels. "Found it! It's from St. Mark's Gospel."

"What does it say?"

"And they came over the straight of the sea into the country of Gerasens. And as he went out of the ship, immediately there met him out of the monuments a man with an unclean spirit. Who had dwelling in the tombs, and no man now could bind him, not even with chains. For having been often bound with fetters and chains, he had burst the chains, and broken the fetters in pieces, and no one could tame him. And he was always day and night in the monuments and in the mountains, crying and cutting himself with stones.  
And seeing Jesus afar off, he ran and adored him. And crying with a loud voice he said, 'What have I do to with thee, Jesus the Son of the most high God? I adjure thee by God that thou torment me not.'  
For he said unto him, 'Go out of the man, thou unclean spirit.' And he asked him, 'What is thy name?'  
And he saith to him, 'My name is Legion, for we are many.' And he besought him much that he would not drive him away out of the country.  
And there was there near the mountain a great herd of swine feeding. And the spirits besought him saying, 'Send us into the swine that we may enter into them.'  
And Jesus immediately gave them leave. And the unclean spirits going out, entered into the swine. And the herd, with great violence was carried headlong into the sea, being about two thousand and were stifled in the sea. (Mark 5:1-13)"

"…So you think this 'Legion's' many demons?"

"…Maybe…I don't know…I wish Dad was here right now for questions like these."

"So do I, but we can always write him."

"I know…We may learn something more tomorrow."

"Like what?"

"Like that vampire that you killed…I'm sure that his decapitated body has already been reported to the authorities by now, and they'll identify him as someone whose body was stolen and then mutilated. It'll be in the paper tomorrow, and it'll provide some extra information for us."

"…I didn't think about that."

Lysander chuckled. "For someone so bright, you sure can be dense, Cander."

Alcander cocked his head—a gesture that stated he did not care about his brother's comment.

Lysander laughed, before he became serious again. "Well, that'll be the third thing we do tomorrow."

"The third?"

"Yes. The first thing that we're doing is going to church…"

"To church!"

"Yes, we were lucky that we weren't killed this evening. The second'll be to write letters to Dad, Christian, and Uncle Richter about what's happening in Berlin. And finally, we'll see if the paper reported on the vampire that you killed."

Immediately after Lysander finished his sentence a large clock chimed for midnight, and people began to shout with praise on the streets.

Lysander smiled at his brother, and raised his beer bottle next to his. "Happy 1824, Cander."

* * *

Early the next morning Lysander and Alcander—who was not hung-over—attended mass at the small Catholic Church near Lysander's apartment. New Years Day was the feast day of the Mother of God, and Lysander and Alcander thanked the Blessed Virgin for her intercession to Christ on their behalf last night; and after mass, Lysander and Alcander remained in the church to pray the rosary. When the two finally left the church, they returned to Lysander's apartment to write a series of letters.

* * *

_01 January 1824_

_Happy New Year, Mom and Dad!_

_Sander and I've only been here for a day, but his worst fears were confirmed. Vampires are haunting the streets of Berlin, but that's not the worst of it. Last night Sander and I individually encountered some vampires. I was able to kill the one that confronted me, but before he died he left us with two messages. One was that he said he was affiliated with something called 'legion,' and he addressed me by my first and last name! Sander was unable to kill the vampire that he encountered, but she also knew his first name and that he was from Romania._

_Sander recognized the term 'legion' from the New Testament—from the story where Jesus exorcises a demon in St. Mark's Gospel. Both of us wonder, however, if this 'legion' refers to many demons or to many vampires; and both of us wish that Dad were here to help us out._

_Well, I guess that's all I have to say for now. It appears that Sander and I will be here in Prussia for a while, but hopefully we'll be home in time for Christmas._

_Love you,_

_Alcander and Lysander _

* * *

_01 January 1824_

_Happy New Year Uncle Richter, Aunt Annette, Christian, and Sidra,_

_I pray that your New Years Eve was celebrated better in the village than mine or Cander's was celebrated in Prussia._

_I have to tell you very bluntly that we have problems here. Last night, Cander and I confronted some vampires. And what makes it even more frightening is that both of these vampires knew our names; and the one that I encountered knew my nationality. _

_The only clue we have so far is the vampire that Cander killed (I was unable to kill mine) informed him that 'we're Legion.' I'm not sure what to make of it. When I first heard it, I thought of a passage from the New Testament where Jesus exorcises a demon, and I wondered if there's a connection?_

_Nevertheless, Cander and I are going to need Christian's help, and we pray that he'll leave for Berlin soon. Hopefully when he arrives we'll have some more information to give him. This evening's paper should have an article in it about that vampire Cander killed. More than likely, it'll have a name as to who this person was._

_Please pray to Christian to come soon, and hopefully all of us will be back in Romania in time for Christmas._

_Take care,_

_Lysander and Alcander_

* * *

Around five that evening Lysander received his copy of the evening paper, and in the right column of the main page he discovered the headline, 'Man Found Decapitated Outside Jewish Ghetto.' The article read as follows: 

_1823 came to a close in a most gruesome manner outside the Jewish ghetto. Around ten that evening a man was found with his head severed from his body, and a large stab wound in his chest._

_The spokesman for the Jewish community, Rabbi David Herschel, stated that the body was discovered shortly after a special service, which was held at the synagogue, ended; and the authorities were contacted immediately. At present time the victim's name will not be given, and an investigation is currently underway._

"_Damn,"_ replied Lysander. "_I don't have time to wait for the paper to tell me what's going on; I need to know now! I guess I'm going to have to ask Ingo for help on this one."_

* * *

Lysander and Alcander arrived at Ingo's home almost thirty minutes later. 

"Lysander, how can I help you?"

Lysander showed Ingo the article in question. "I need to know exactly who this man was that was found decapitated."

"…Why do you care who it was?"

"_Because it can lead to more information on whom these vampires are; that'll go over real well! Damn it! How can I answer this…"_

"If I may speak for my brother, we believe that this corpse could've something to do with the disease that's been affecting this city."

"_Good one, Cander! I can play off of those words…_Yes, that's correct."

"What do you mean?" asked Ingo.

"What Cander means is that a dead body can lead to diseases. I'm not a doctor, but even I know that much."

Ingo paused. "Well, that's a good point, Lysander…But what I don't understand is, why does the person's name make any difference…Why does Tsar Alexander care?"

"It's dangerous to interpret the opinion of the Tsar sometimes, Ingo. If I was to write to him that I didn't bother to investigate this matter as much as I could've, how do you think he'd respond? …Plus, a name gives my brother and me a place to start with."

"…Well…I guess that's true…Here, why don't you let me write out the paper work that'll grant you access to the morgue. I'm certain that by now the mortician has identified the body."

"Thank you, Ingo."

* * *

Within another thirty minutes, Lysander and Alcander arrived at the morgue. 

"I pray that we won't be here too long," began Lysander. "The sun has already set."

"I know, but hopefully the vampires'll keep a low-profile tonight; based on what we did last night…Plus, I don't want to be here too long either. I hate places that smell of death."

"Agreed."

The interior of the morgue was a dreary place—black curtains and all. But then again, a morgue is a house of death. The only positive features for some people were some paintings of Jesus and Bible passages about the resurrection.

"How can I help you?" the mortician asked.

"I'm Lysander Tepes, and this is my brother, Alcander."

Lysander and Alcander shook hands with the mortician before Lysander continued, "I'm a representative of the Wallachian Government, and I've with me a letter from Ingo Langheinrch, one of the magistrates to Prince Fredrick William."

Lysander handed the mortician the letter.

"Oh…I see," began the mortician. "You want to know about the decapitated man, who was brought here late last night."

"That's correct."

"Have you identified him?" asked Alcander.

"Indeed, but…"

"Yes?" replied Lysander.

"Well…this is going to sound strange, but that man has been here before."

"What do you mean?" responded Alcander.

"I mean that he was already dead."

Lysander and Alcander did their best to act surprised.

"More than likely somebody dug up his body and then desecrated it…Though I wouldn't be surprised when I learn who did it."

Lysander and Alcander presented the mortician with a look.

"You think you know who did it?" asked Lysander.

The mortician nodded. "You read where the body was found, didn't you?"

Lysander and Alcander nodded.

"Well, there's your answer."

"Wait a minute," began Alcander, "are you saying that you think the Jews did this?"

The mortician nodded again. "Absolutely! They probably stole his corpse, and used it for some bizarre ritual in their synagogue…I tell you, we should've followed Luther's advice on Judaism."

"Since neither me or my brother're Lutherans, could you tell us exactly what Martin Luther said regarding the Jews?" asked Lysander.

"Luther said that we should burn their synagogues and destroy their Talmud…"

"_No wonder most Jews hate Christians,"_ interjected Alcander.

"I mean, once Luther established a purer form of Christianity, which's no disrespect to you Catholics…"

"_Right, it's only disrespectful to Jews,"_ replied Lysander. "Actually, we're Orthodox, but that's insignificant."

"Oh, anyway, with this purer form of Christianity the Jews should've now embraced Christ as their Messiah and Savior. But the Jews, as they did in the first century, continue to reject Christ. And because of that, they should've been done away with. It's as Matthew declared in his gospel, the blood of Christ's upon them!"

"_This man's a bigot! I don't believe I've ever heard Uncle Richter talk this bad about Jews, Catholics, or Protestants,"_ said Alcander. "Well…look…everything you've said's all interesting, but can you tell us where this man was originally buried? Or where he was from?"

"I can tell you that he was buried in the churchyard behind St. Andrew's Lutheran Church. As for where he was from, I don't know. Why don't you ask the pastor of that church?"

"Thank you…Besides your bigoted comments, you've been a great help."

* * *

Berlin was a first of many things for the Tepes brothers. Until last night, they had never entered a Jewish ghetto, entered a synagogue, or even possibly met a Jew for that matter. And now, the brothers prepared to enter a Protestant church. 

From the outside, St. Andrew's Lutheran Church looked similar to the Catholic churches the two of them had seen in the West. But the interior of the Lutheran Church was slightly different from either the Catholic churches or the Orthodox churches that Lysander and Alcander were raised in.

Inside the church, with the exception of the Virgin Mary holding Christ, there were no pictures of the saints—not even St. Andrew, the church's patron. The church did contain images along the walls—and in stain glass—from the life of Christ; and at the head of the church was a communion rail, crucifix, altar, nativity scene, and tabernacle.

"Where do we start?" asked Alcander.

"…Somewhere around here should be a book that records the deaths of people who attend this church."

"But we don't even have this person's name. How do we know that someone who died recently wasn't an old man?"

"…Damn."

"What?"

"I didn't think about that."

"So what should we do then?"

"…We'll have to find the priest and talk to him."

"The rectory's probably next door."

"Then we're going there."

* * *

The rectory next door looked no different on the outside than the rectory of Our Lady of the Seven Sorrows Orthodox Church in Lysander and Alcander's village. 

"Sander…I'm curious about something."

"What's that, Cander?"

"Well…I've never talked to a Protestant priest before. How're we supposed to talk to them?"

Lysander chuckled. "It's a good thing that my friend, Luther, is a Lutheran—hence the name. Luther always referred to his priest as 'pastor' or 'reverend.' So I'm certain both'll work."

Lysander knocked on the rectory door and the minister answered. The Lutheran minister was a man in his middle fifties, with dark hair, eyes, and glasses.

"How can I help you?" asked the minister, warmly.

"Pastor, my name's Lysander Tepes and this is my brother, Alcander." The minister and the brother exchanged greetings. "And Pastor, I'm a representative of the Wallachian Government, which's part of Romania. We're here to ask you a very simple question."

"All right."

"Has anyone young died in your parish?"

"…Huh? …Why's that important?"

"We've been conducting an investigation on the epidemic that's affected the city," began Alcander. "And we understand that someone young—around my age—may've died from the disease, and we understand that he attended your church."

"Well…yes, there was a young man who was recently buried in the churchyard around your age, although his church attendance was very limited."

"Where did he live?"

"Two blocks away."

"Thank you…One last question if we may, Pastor?" asked Lysander

"Yes?"

"Has anyone else from your parish been ill?"

"…Yes…yes, there has been."

"Who's that?"

"A young man about sixteen-years-old. He lives in the same neighborhood as the other man in question."

"What's his name?"

"Stephen…Stephen Gutzke."

"Thank you."


	10. A Name

_Charlotte_ _isn't it time you stopped this mad life?  
Don't you ever think about the bad times?  
Why do you have to live this way?  
Do you enjoy your lay?  
Or is it the pay?_—

"22 Acacia Avenue"—Iron Maiden

**Seuche in Deutschland**

**Chapter X**

Lysander and Alcander did not have to search long to find the home of the man in question. Lysander knocked on the door, and a woman in her middle-forties answered.

"Yes?"

"Mrs. Gutzke?" Lysander began.

The woman nodded. "Yes, I am she."

"My name's Lysander Tepes and this is my brother, Alcander."

Alcander bowed to the woman after he was introduced.

"I'm a representative of the Wallachian Government, which is part of Romania; and my government has sent me here to investigate the epidemic that has affected the city."

"…Yes?"

"Through out investigation we encountered your pastor at St. Andrew's Lutheran Church. He informed us that your son's ill."

"…Yes, that's correct."

"May I ask a question about your son's illness?" replied Alcander.

"…I suppose so."

Alcander placed two fingers against his throat. "On your son's throat does he have a pair of marks that're white with a red center?"

Mrs. Gutzke gasped. "Why, yes…he does!"

"And do you know how long he has had them?" added Lysander.

"…About three or four days ago."

"Would it be all right if we saw him?"

"…Yes."

* * *

Mrs. Gutzke directed Lysander and Alcander to her son's bedroom, which appeared very similar to Lysander and Alcander's bedrooms when they still lived with their parents. Unlike female victims of vampires, the brown hair-brown eyed teenager did not bother to hide his wounds. 

"Stephen," his mother began, "these two men'd like to talk to you."

Stephen yawned, and turned to Lysander and Alcander. "About what?"

"Well, it's those wounds on your throat," replied Lysander. "Do you know how you received them?"

"…No."

Alcander moved closer to examine the wounds. "They're a bite. Do you know what bit you?"

"I already told you that I don't…well…"

"Yes?" replied Lysander.

"Well…I do remember something…But it was only a dream."

"And what was in this dream?" asked Alcander.

"A girl…"

Mrs. Gutzke chuckled, but Lysander and Alcander did not change their expressions.

"And this girl bit me on the neck."

"And this was only a dream?" asked Lysander.

"Well, I woke up right after it."

"With that wound on your neck?" added Alcander.

"…Yes."

"I've had many dreams before too, but they usually don't result in a wound when I wake up."

"Let me ask you a question," began Lysander. "When you had this dream did you—at any point—taste this girl's blood?"

"…I'm not sure."

"You're not sure?"

"No."

Lysander turned to Mrs. Gutzke. "Could you leave the room for a moment please?"

Mrs. Gutzke nodded and left the room.

Lysander turned his back to Stephen, and removed the crucifix from his neck.

"What're you doing?" asked Stephen.

"I'm removing my necklace. I'd like you to hold it for a moment."

"…Why?"

"I just need you to do so."

"You're queer, but whatever."

Lysander closed his hand, so Stephen could see neither the cross nor the corpus.

"Please, hold out your hand."

Stephen did as Lysander requested, and Lysander dropped the crucifix into his hand.

Stephen screeched, as the crucifix burned an imprint onto his hand before he dropped it on the floor.

The teenager clutched his hand and wept, while Lysander and Alcander crossed themselves.

Mrs. Gutzke re-entered the room when she heard her son's cries. She took her son into her arms, and glared at Lysander and Alcander.

"What in God's name did you do to my son!"

"This," Alcander replied. He picked the crucifix from the floor; and presented it to Mrs. Gutzke. "We placed this in Stephen's hand."

"A crucifix?"

Mrs. Gutzke examined the imprint on her son's hand, but at the same time she held the crucifix too close.

"Get that thing away from me!" Stephen exclaimed, while he swatted the crucifix away. "I don't want to see that fucking cross!"

Mrs. Gutzke gasped, and Lysander retrieved the crucifix.

"I think we should talk outside," Alcander replied.

Lysander and Mrs. Gutzke nodded.

* * *

"All right, explain to me what's wrong with my son!" 

"Have you ever heard of nosferatu, Mrs. Gutzke?" asked Lysander.

"Nosfer-what?"

"Nosferatu," replied Alcander, "it means 'vampire.'"

"Vampire? …Well, of course I've heard of vampires, but what does that have to do with my son?"

"It has everything to do with your son," responded Lysander. "He's been infected by a vampire."

"What! …Of all the ridiculous things…"

"Hear my brother out. I understand that what he says sounds queer, but it's still the truth. Consider this…that mark on your son's hand was due to Stephen tasting vampire's blood—the crucifix reveals it. You touched the same crucifix, and nothing happened to you. Furthermore, you also saw how he reacted when the crucifix was too close to him. Those who've tasted the blood of a vampire can't look at religious pictures or relics."

"…I really don't understand…"

"You don't have to understand," replied Lysander, while he touched Mrs. Gutzke's shoulder. "All you need to do is follow our instructions, and your son'll be all right."

Mrs. Gutzke nodded. "I'll do whatever you ask. Tell me everything."

Lysander smiled. "Good. Place a crucifix or cross outside Stephen's window. And make certain that all the doors and windows in the house're locked. Finally, don't allow someone who you don't know to enter. In another week or so, once Stephen regains his health, let him receive the Eucharist in church…understand?"

"…Yes."

"Good. We'll keep a watch."

* * *

Two hours later, Lysander and Alcander remained in the shadows outside Stephen's bedroom window. 

"This is so boring," whispered Alcander.

"Where would you rather be?"

"…At a tavern somewhere."

"…Somehow I didn't think you'd say that."

"Oh? What did you believe I'd say?"

"That you wanted to be with Jessica."

"…Yes…that too…"

While Alcander thought about Jessica, his eyes happened to catch a young woman beneath Stephen's window. The young woman raised her eyes to the crucifix, snarled, and prepared to walk away.

"Look at that," replied Alcander.

"I am. It's time for us to make our move."

Lysander and Alcander stepped out from the shadows, and when they did the young woman stopped as well.

"All right," began Lysander, "you know that we're watching you. Now turn around and face us."

The woman did as Lysander requested. She had green eyes and brown hair, and was dressed very similar to the vampire that Lysander encountered last night.

Lysander smirked. "I've been noticing a pattern here…vampires and prostitutes."

The woman glared, but Lysander was not finished.

"All right, tell us who your master is?"

The woman did not respond to Lysander's question. Instead, she charged at him with her fingernails. Each nail was as sharp as a razor blade, and she made a quick swipe against Lysander's cheek.

"Oww—damn!" Lysander replied, as he held his bloody cheek.

The woman prepared to make a second attack on Lysander, but she forgot that Alcander was nearby.

Alcander stamped a crucifix into her brown hair. The woman screeched and fell to the ground. She attempted a counterattack, but Alcander exposed a piece of the Host.

The woman hid her eyes and cried. From the ground she begged Alcander to put the Eucharist away.

"That can't be done," Lysander replied, while his cheek clotted. "You're going to tell us who your master is, and then—maybe—we'll think about it."

"No, I'll be killed…I want to be free."

The woman's words, 'I want to be free' moved Lysander with pity. "Your human side's returning. This master's who made you who you are today, correct?"

"…Yes."

"If you tell us who he is I believe Christ'll have mercy on your soul."

The woman raised her eyes. She looked at the Host, and her expression changed from fear to peace.

"The master's name is…Alric…Alric Ingber."

"And where's this Alric Ingber now?"

"He's in the city…He never stays in the same place for too long."

Lysander nodded. "Thank you." Then he turned to his younger brother, and gestured to the Eucharist. "Cander, give her peace."

Alcander nodded, and placed the Host into the woman's mouth—within moments, the girl's body combusted.

Lysander and Alcander gave the Sign of the Cross.

"Do you think her soul went to Heaven?" asked Alcander.

"…I suppose only God knows that…But I remember that the Church teaches that we're saved by grace—that's what the sacraments're about, of course. But God's grace exists outside the seven sacraments too, and I'm sure that the Lord gave that woman some of His grace when she told us the name of that head vampire." Lysander smiled. "Come then, how 'bout a drink?"


	11. Letters to Romania

_Now and then I wonder where the faces from my childhood have gone.  
Like father, like son, in your bones it lives on glowing shadows_—

"Back From the Edge"—Bruce Dickinson

**Seuche in Deutschland**

**Chapter XI**

On the fourth of January, Lysander and Alcander's letters reached their parents, uncle, aunt, and cousins. In addition to those letters, Lysander penned a letter to Dana; and Alcander penned a letter to Jessica.

When Adrian and Maria finished their letter from the boys, Sophia—whom they were babysitting—demanded to sit on her grandfather's lap.

"Cander wrote that letter," Adrian said, while he bounced Sophia.

"Obviously! Considering how Sander's always mentioned in third person…Still, this letter troubles me."

"It troubles me too…"

"Twobel?" Sophia interjected, with a look of worry.

Adrian smiled. Sophia could always make him smile. "Yes, baby girl, trouble."

"Me?"

Adrian continued to smile, and kissed Sophia. "No, not you, princess…Sophia?"

"Yes?"

"Would you like to ride on your daddy and uncle's old rocking horse? I'll push you, but I need a few minutes to talk with Grandma."

Sophia gave a whoop of delight, while she removed herself from her grandfather's lap and toddled into another room where Adrian and Maria kept some of their sons' old toys.

Adrian turned to Maria, "As I was saying before, this letter troubles me. The fact that whoever these vampires are, they know our sons' names and nationality."

"And then there's this 'legion' to worry about."

"That doesn't bother me as much."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't know how serious to take it. For all I know that vampire could've said that simply to scare Cander. People who study the dark arts sometimes like to incorporate something evil. The number six hundred sixty-six, references to Judas' thirty pieces of silver, and references to Babylon're three perfect examples. So for that matter's references to 'legion.'"

"But from what I can tell, the boys're certainly worried. They wished you were with them."

"I know…Lysander and Alcander were able to defeat my father without my help…And we both know how powerful he was."

Maria presented Adrian with a look. "You don't need to remind me."

Adrian smiled. "I'm certain that whoever this vampire is, that's leading all the others in Berlin, he or she's no match for my father…But what worries Sander and Cander's the number of vampires that may be plaguing the city…I'm thinking about going."

"Huh?"

"To Prussia…I haven't aged as much as Richter, who I'm certain would go if he was able to. Even with Christian's help, I'm certain the boys could use an extra member to their party. I'm going to visit the Belmonts within another hour or so—after I finish playing with Sophia—and discuss Sander and Cander's letter.

* * *

Two hours later, Adrian arrived at the Belmont residence. And the first Belmont he saw was his niece, Sidra. 

"Hello, Sidra."

"Uncle Adrian! We received a letter today from Sander and Cander!"

"…Really?"

"Yes, they're apparently in need of aid in Prussia."

"Then their letter isn't much different from the letter me and your aunt received today."

"…I'm sure that Christian'll be going to Berlin soon."

"That's good, but he may not be going alone."

"Huh?"

"Where's your father, Sidra?"

"He's in the chapel with my brother."

"…Thank you."

When Adrian entered the Belmont chapel he genuflected before the Eucharist in the tabernacle.

Richter and Christian gasped. They did not expect to see Adrian at this particular moment.

"Good afternoon, gentlemen."

"Adrian!" exclaimed Richter.

"Uncle Adrian!" added Christian, at nearly the same time as his father.

Adrian smiled, and showed the letter from his sons. "Sidra told me about the letter that you received from Sander and Cander. It's probably very similar to this letter that I received from them…Shall we discuss the letters?"

Richter nodded. "Yes, but let's go someplace different."

"Where do you request then?"

"The master room."

* * *

In the Belmont master room Richter, Christian, and Adrian sat in a circle, drank tea, and discussed the context of the two letters. 

"So what do you think?" asked Adrian.

"…I think my cousins're having some problems. But I'm wondering what does this 'legion' thing really mean?"

"Probably many vampires," replied Richter.

"That's one possibility," added Adrian. "But I'm still wondering if it wasn't some scare tactic given to Cander."

"That's possible as well," responded Richter, before he turned to his son. "You're going to leave for Berlin soon, right?"

"…Yes…I'll leave tomorrow morning for Prussia."

"You won't be going alone," replied Adrian. "I'm going to accompany you."

"You are?" gasped Richter and Christian.

"Yes…I think you boys could use another member to your party. I know that Sander and Cander want to be home by Christmas—and I'm sure you do as well—and I believe an extra person'll ensure that."


	12. The Quest Begins

**Author's Note:** Greetings everyone! Well, I want to let you know that the updates will be coming faster than before. And, although I'm not certain of it, I think that I might have made a mistake in regards to how Protestants at that time addressed their ministers. Well, other than that, I ask everyone to enjoy reading and to continue to read and review.

_From the red sky of the east to the sunset in the west.  
__We have cheated death and he has cheated us.  
__But that was just a dream and this is what it means,  
we are sleeping and we'll dream for evermore.  
And a fragment remains of our memories.  
And the shadows remain with our hands.  
Deep gray came to morn, all the colors of the dawn.  
Will this journeyman's day be his last?_-

"Journeyman"-Iron Maiden

**Seuche in Deutschland**

**Chapter XII**

_04 January 1824_

_Dear Lysander and Alcander,_

_How are you, my boys? Besides my own words in this letter, I am also writing on behalf of Christian. By the time you receive this we may already be in Prussia. Yes, you heard correctly when I said, "we." I am coming with Christian to Berlin. It's too bad that we will not be able to celebrate Christmas together as a family on the seventh. At first I thought it was possible, but now I realize that it's impossible. But we can have Christmas when we return, and I believe that an additional person ensures a quicker return to Romania. I hope that when we arrive you'll have some more information for us._

_Until then, take care my boys,_

_Dad_

* * *

On January 09th, Adrian Tepes and Christian Belmont arrived in Berlin. The two men took a carriage to Lysander's apartment, and were fortunate to catch the brothers at home. Lysander and Alcander were also aware of their father and cousin's arrival, because they received their father's letter yesterday. 

Lysander prepared for himself, his brother, his cousin, and his father a glass of wine, before Adrian asked the first question.

"So…what new information can you tell us since your last letter?"

"A few ups and downs," replied Alcander.

"All right," began Christian, "let's start with the ups first."

"Well, we did learn the name of the head vampire," said Lysander.

"Really!" exclaimed his father. "And who's that?"

"His name's Alric…Alric Ingber," responded Alcander. "But he remains something of a mystery to us."

"Why's that?" asked Christian.

"That's probably the beginning of our downs," replied Lysander. "But I suppose we should move into that."

Adrian nodded. "All right."

"After we received the name of this head vampire, we went to the records office. The city of Berlin keeps track of births and deaths. They mostly receive them from churches after a baby's baptized. Among the records we found one Alric Ingber. He was born in 1780…"

"Which'd make him around the same age as your mother," interjected Adrian.

"Yes, but here's where it becomes confusing. He has a birth-date, but no death-date, which means Cander and I're confused. For all we know this Alric could still be alive and controlling these vampires."

Adrian sipped his wine. "I seriously doubt that."

"What makes you so certain, Uncle?"

"Because it'd be highly unlikely for a vampire to follow orders from a mortal. There has to be something more to it."

"Such as to how this Alric knows our names and nationalities," added Alcander.

"Yes…that as well."

"More than likely," began Christian, "this Alric character has been to Romania. And if he knows who Sander and Cander are, then he probably knows who Uncle Adrian and myself are."

"…That's one possibility," replied Alcander.

"It's the only possibility, Cander!" his cousin responded. "Who else would've heard of us outside of Romania, or maybe Hungary?"

"Hmm," began Adrian, with another sip from his wine glass, "well, people outside of Romania and Hungary've heard of my father before. Although, to them, Father's only known as a historical figure."

"Which brings us into our second down," replied Lysander.

"And that is?"

"Do you remember those letters that I had you read before Cander and I left Romania?"

Adrian and Christian nodded.

"The last of them was from my friend, Ingo Langheinrch. He's a representative of Prince Fredrick William III of Prussia…Yesterday he came by with a letter…a letter from Romania."

"Romania?" Christian responded.

"Yes, Romania. He received a letter from my superiors the same day that I received the letter from Dad. Apparently, Ingo mentioned to my superiors that I'd started my investigation."

"Investigation?" asked Adrian.

"Well…that's what I told him when Cander and I arrived."

"What do you mean?" added his cousin.

"Unlike Romania, Western Europe regards the concept of vampires as nothing more than a ridiculous superstition. I couldn't say to him, 'My brother and I're investigating to see if there's a vampire in this city.' Had I've done so, he would've locked me up in an asylum. So, I told him that my government sent me here to investigate the epidemic in this city. And, of course, he sent my superiors a letter to inform them that I'd begun my investigation. And, of course, my superiors wrote back that I was never sent here on such an assignment."

"…So what did you say?"

"I told him the truth."

"You did!" replied his father.

Lysander nodded. "Ingo's my friend, and the only reason why I lied to him was because I had no other choice. After I told him the truth, I told him to write to my superiors in Wallachia that I was investigating traces of vampirism…I think he'll be shocked when he learns that vampirism's taken seriously in Romania."

"Yes, he'll be surprised—that's for certain. But for all I know, what you've done Sander may result in this friend of yours launching a crusade to educate Eastern Europe."

"That's possible, Dad; but what else did you expect me to do?"

"Nothing…you did what was right, Sander…But who knows…maybe one day Romanians'll believe that vampires're just some folk tale. Vlad the Impaler'll be thought of as nothing more than a historical figure. While all of us—along with Trevor, Simon, and Richter Belmont—will be thought of as nothing more than legends, like Hercules or Achilles…even by members of our own families."

"…Perhaps that's true," replied Christian. "But regardless of what happens to us in the future, we've a job to do right now."

Adrian smiled. "Very true, Christian." Then he turned to his sons. "So, where do we begin?"

"I don't know," Alcander said. "We haven't seen any vampire activity since New Years."

Adrian smiled at his youngest son. "You're not using your head, Cander."

Alcander shot his father a look. "What do you mean by that?"

But Adrian kept his smile. "Where do vampires often hide, Cander?"

"…I don't know…I want to say, Castle Dracula."

Adrian shook his head. "You've a Tepes brain; now use it!"

"…In an area where they'd be away from people who could discover them?"

Adrian returned his smile. "Exactly!" And then he turned to his first born. "Sander, are there any abandoned areas in this city?"

"…Yes…most of them…damn!"

"What?"

"Most of them're in the northern part of the city…I guess that explains why the incidents were first taking place in the northern part of the city."

"Do you know any specific buildings?"

"…No…none that're specific…I mean, I know of buildings that're unused, but I wouldn't be surprised if some of Berlin's homeless're living in them."

Adrian turned to the clock. "It's three in the afternoon. We'll have at least two-and a half-hours to conduct a search. Let's secure a carriage, and make our way to north Berlin."


	13. The Power of the Sun

**Author's Notes:** Greetings everyone! Well, after having a few chapters to read that were relatively short, we're back to the longer chapters. These next chapters will build into the final conflict. Until next time, please continue to read and review!

_Shame on the sun.  
For the light you sold.  
I've lost my hold,  
on the magic flame,  
but now I know your name.  
Oh, lord, just go the way you came again.  
Oh, shame on the night_—

"Shame on the Night"—Ronnie James Dio

**Seuche in Deutschland**

**Chapter XIII**

Lysander secured a carriage, and within thirty minutes he, Adrian, Alcander, and Christian were near north Berlin. Their situation, however, was similar to what Lysander and Alcander experienced on New Years Eve. The driver would not enter the northern part of the city, due to the fear created by the epidemic. So Adrian, Lysander, Alcander, and Christian were forced to walk.

When the four arrived in north Berlin, Adrian turned to his oldest. "All right, where should we start, Sander?"

Lysander observed the buildings, until he discovered one that appeared to have been abandoned for at least twenty years. "That one!" he said, while he pointed to the building. "That's a perfect hiding spot."

The entrance to the old building was about to fall off its hinges; and based on its interior, the building was once a tavern.

"Good afternoon, gentlemen," a voice said.

The men's hearts almost skipped a beat. They turned to the voice. It belonged to a man in his middle-twenties, with a blanket around his legs and a whiskey bottle in his hand.

"Who're you?" asked Alcander.

"Perhaps I should ask you the same question, but it probably doesn't matter. Nicholas's my name."

"And what're you doing here?" added Lysander.

Nicholas took a sip of whiskey. "What does it look like? I'm trying to stay warm."

"Wouldn't you be warmer in your own home?" asked Christian.

Nicholas chuckled. "A little naive, aren't you? This is my home."

"So I take it that you're homeless?" added Adrian.

Nicholas took another sip of his whiskey. "And you're the wisest one of the bunch, old man!"

Adrian raised an eyebrow at Nicholas' 'old man' comment.

But Nicholas chuckled. "Sorry, I didn't mean any offense. I often refer to any man who's old enough to be my father as 'old man.'"

"_Or your great-grandfather,"_ Adrian said with a smile.

"Why're you homeless?" asked Alcander.

"Because I don't have a job."

"Well, find one."

Nicholas sighed. "It's not that easy…Look, I don't know your background, but based on how you're dressed—and based on how old you look—you probably come from a fairly wealthy family. And because of that, you probably don't understand what it's like for some people to struggle with money, because you've never had to experience it yourself."

Alcander was silent. As were his brother and cousin. All three of them had been born with silver spoons in their mouths.

"In this world," continued Nicholas, "people, who can work, struggle to find work, because there're no jobs available for them. And because they don't have any close relatives to provide them with money or shelter, they become homeless and live on the streets."

"Very true," replied Adrian. "You're able to work; are you not, Nicholas?"

"Yes, sir, I can work."

"In another country?"

"…I don't know…Can they speak my language?"

Adrian nodded. "Yes, they can understand your German." Adrian reached into his pocket and removed some gold. "Here…this'll get you to Romania."

Nicholas' eyes became a lighted Christmas tree when Adrian handed him the money.

"Go to the village of Warakiya," continued Adrian. "That's our home. Mention my name—Adrian Tepes. There, you'll be able to find work. And if you forget my name then mention a tall blonde-haired man that you met in Prussia who slays vampires."

"Slays vampires?"

"It's queer, I know; but they'll understand who I am."

Nicholas nodded.

"If, however, I discover that you used my money purchase some more whiskey bottles," Adrian added, while he knocked Nicholas' bottle away, "then I shall beat you to a bloody pulp!"

"Ye-yes, sir, Mr. Tepes! I'll leave for Romania right now! …You're a good Christian man, Mr. Tepes."

"…Thank you…Umm, Nicholas?"

"Yes, Mr. Tepes?"

"Before you leave for Romania, I've something important to ask you."

"Yes, sir?"

"Are you the only person living in this building?"

"…I believe so, yes…Well…"

"Yes?"

"Well, late at night, I sometimes hear voices…But I'm sure they're simply my imagination."

"Where're these voices coming from?"

"From beneath my feet…But I know of no basement in this building. That's why I think it's only my mind playing tricks on me."

Adrian nodded. "Thank you."

After Nicholas left the building—in hopes of discovering a better life in Romania—Adrian turned to his sons and nephew.

"All right, looks like we discovered our next important clue. Now—all we need to figure out is—how to find a way underneath the floor."

"Umm, Dad?" began Alcander.

"What is it, Cander?"

"Why did you give that man your money?"

Before Adrian could answer, Lysander and Christian looked at him with the same question on their faces.

"Because I thought it was the right thing to do."

"You mean 'the right Christian thing to do,' don't you, Uncle?"

"If you wish to call it that you can, Christian. But I wasn't thinking about Christian Law when I gave Nicholas that money. What I was thinking about was the righteousness of man. We're supposed to help each other, and sometimes it's hard for people to understand that. You boys've never understood what it's like to be poor. And with all due respect, neither've I. But if that boy's a hard worker, he'll have a chance to make a living in Romania…That's why I did it…Now, help me see if there's a basement door."

* * *

Adrian, Lysander, Alcander, and Christian tried to locate a basement door but were unable to find one. However, Christian did discover something that was useful to the party. 

"What is it, Christian?" asked Lysander.

Christian rapped on the floor. "Do you hear that? It's hallow. Not only's it hallow, but it's also breakable." Christian turned to his uncle. "Should I break through it?"

Adrian nodded. "By all means."

Christian rammed his fist—and then his foot—through the floor. Adrian, Lysander, and Alcander assisted Christian, until they created a hole that was large enough for them to see and fit though.

"The floor beneath us is not very deep," Adrian began. "And it appears that all of us'll be able to stand and move around in the basement."

"True, but there's only one problem," Lysander said. "None of us'll be able to see where we're going."

"We can create some torches from the wood that we've broken to make this hole. All we need is some flint stones."

The party was silent.

"I take it that nobody brought any?" added Adrian.

Lysander shook his head. "No, but I can buy some."

Adrian nodded. "Very well…but be quick. Based on the position of the sun, we'll probably have only an hour of daylight."

* * *

Lysander returned ten minutes later with some flint stones, and the party made their torches. With the flames to guide their way, the party entered the basement. And it did not take long for the party to stumble upon their prize—five large caskets. 

"This is their crypt," Adrian said.

"Now we must end their unholy lives," added Christian.

"I don't think so," a voice replied from one of the caskets.

And after the voice finished its sentence, five vampires emerged—three young men and two young women.

"_Well, I'll be damned,"_ Lysander said. "_If one of them isn't that prostitute I encountered on New Years Eve."_

"Hello, Mr. Tepes," the young woman said that encountered Lysander. Although her 'Mr. Tepes' could have referred to Adrian or Alcander, her eyes were squarely on Lysander.

"Oh, yes," replied the other woman, "you told me that you met Lysander before, Haidee. He's very beautiful…And so's his younger brother."

The woman looked at Alcander and performed an erotic gesture with her tongue. "There's so much I could do to him…There's also so much I could do to Christian Belmont as well…along with even Adrian Tepes."

"You speak too much, Katherine," responded one of the young men. "We woke up early, because one of them mentioned something about ending our 'unholy lives.' Our lives aren't 'unholy.' We simply have a different way of viewing the world than you. Why does that make us evil?"

The party did not answer the vampire's question. Instead, the Tepeses unsheathed their swords, and Christian cracked his family's whip.

"All right," began Adrian, "which one of you's, Alric?"

The same vampire chuckled. "So, you're unable to answer my question about why our lives are evil, so instead you ask us where our master is?"

"Where is he?" Adrian asked again.

The vampire chuckled again. "Do you think we'd actually tell you?"

And another male vampire smiled. "We outnumber you four to five."

Adrian nodded.

The third male vampire stepped forward with a smile. "Ah, that's good. I can see the fear on your face!" And he leapt at Adrian.

But Adrian merely held out his sword; and because of the young vampire's recklessness, he found himself on the other end of the blade with his heart pierced.

The other vampires gasped at what they had witnessed. Adrian had killed one of their members in under a minute.

"That wasn't fear," Adrian replied, while he removed his bloody sword and decapitated the vampire's head. "I was simply agreeing with you that you outnumbered us. But from I can tell, it now appears that we're even."

Christian Belmont responded to his uncle's statement by cracking the blessed whip. The vampires stepped back, and Christian's party took a step forward. Through his torchlight, Christian noticed something—a door. "_That door's unquestionably the exit to this crypt. I can see faint traces of sunlight through the cracks in that door. If I was able to open it, it'd ensure our victory."_

Finally the vampires held their ground, and the first male vampire smiled. "All of us chose to surrender our souls to darkness. You can call it an 'unholy life' all you want to, but we call it a lifestyle without fear and worry."

Haidee nodded. "We no longer have to worry about disease, age, or death."

"What about eternal damnation?" asked Lysander.

The second male vampire smiled. "That's the problem with you Christians. As a child, I sat in my Lutheran Church and listened to the pastor preach about the 'all loving-merciful God…'But here's the mercy that I saw. My childhood friends, dead from diseases—along with a large number of other people; but I prefer to focus on the children. God's an all loving-merciful God, you Christians say. But where was all His love and mercy for these children…or for their parents? What crimes did they commit? Not that you four'd ever understand! I heard all about your background from Alric—a bunch of little rich bastards! But I'm free from worrying about all your Christian bullshit!"

"_Although there's a lot that I'd like to say back to him, I realize that all he's trying to do is stall us until the sun sets,"_ replied Christian. "_There's no time. I must act now!"_

Christian charged at the door—with whip in hand—but was quickly struck down by a powerful right-hand from the second vampire. What resulted from Christian's charge were the attacks of the other vampires on his party.

* * *

Lysander found himself in a dangerous position with Haidee. Lysander dropped his sword, and Haidee had Lysander trapped against the wall with her hand around his throat. 

Lysander gasped for air, while sweat rolled down his cheeks. Despite how terrified Lysander was it was nothing compared to the moment when Haidee grabbed his crotch. Her hand caressed Lysander's manhood, and she presented him with an erotic smile. "There's so much I can do here…And I know I can do it better than your little wife back home."

Lysander's perspiration increased. "_My God…If I make even the slightest mistake my testicles'll be ripped from my flesh! I must do something…"_

With his right-hand, Lysander tore open his shirt to expose his crucifix. Haidee released Lysander, and Lysander quickly recovered his sword. But he could not follow through with a counterattack. He was out of breath. So—instead—he held Haidee at bay.

* * *

The first male vampire decided to try his luck with Adrian, but Adrian was ready. 

The vampire smiled. "I wouldn't let your quick victory over Michael go to your head. He was too irrational."

Adrian said nothing.

The vampire tried to use his speed to knock Adrian down with a right cross, but Adrian sidestepped his opponent's attack; and slashed him with his sword. Adrian's blow did not inflict as much damage as he would have preferred, but it was enough to stun his opponent.

The vampire held his ribcage. His white shirt became soaked with his blood. He attempted a counterattack, but it was of little use.

Finally, Adrian pierced his sword into the vampire's chest, but stopped a few inches from his heart. "Perhaps it was I who was underestimated," Adrian said, before he impaled the vampire's heart and severed his head.

With one battle completed, Adrian turned to another. His youngest, Alcander, suffered from some of the same problems as his brother. He had lost his sword, and was trapped against the wall by Katherine. His only hope lay with his crucifix. But Alcander was unable to remove it. And as he struggled to do so, Katherine prepared to bite him on the neck.

But Adrian would not allow that to happen. And with a powerful right-hand, he knocked the vampiress away.

Adrian handed Alcander his sword, while his son gasped for air. "You should be more careful, Cander."

* * *

From the ground, Christian put a hand to his head and blinked his eyes. It was his method to recover from the blow that he had sustained. But he did not have any time too lose. For the second vampire prepared another assault. 

But Christian would not let the vampire touch him again. From his belt, he secured a bottle of holy water, and splashed it on the vampire in the shape of a cross. The vampire snarled—the blessed water burned his skin like acid.

"_It's now or never!"_ Christian declared, as he charged for the door.

When he opened it, the final rays of the day's light entered the crypt. It was a moment where Christian was glad to see something he had often taken for granted—sunlight.

"_And with maybe only ten minutes to spare,"_ replied Adrian.

The vampires gasped at the light, and they tried to escape its rays—but there was nowhere to hide. Because these vampires were not strong enough to resist the sun they fainted.

"Now," began Adrian, "let's finish what we tried to do before the sun sets."

Once Adrian, Lysander, Alcander, and Christian made certain that the vampires would not rise from their crypts again, Alcander made the comment, "There's only one problem with all of this."

"And what's that?" asked his father.

"It's almost nightfall, and we still don't have any more information on Alric than we did when we first started."

Adrian shook his head. "I wouldn't say that. I think we've learned something today."

"What did we learn?" asked his other son.

"We learned about the type of people that Alric recruits into his army….At least those whom he willingly recruits."

"And those are?" asked Christian.

"Those're people who're struggling with life's questions. The most obvious I can tell is, 'Where was God when this particular event happened in my life?'"

"I've asked that question before," said Alcander.

"I've asked it as well," replied his brother.

"So've I, and I'm the son of a priest…I know that we were born rich, but we struggle with the same questions that these vampires had."

"Yes and no," replied Adrian. "It's true that all of us may've asked 'where was God' at one point in our lives, but we've never had to struggle with some of the issues that this vampire presented. For example, none of us have ever had to watch a child die—whether as a parent or as a friend. All of us were raised in a much healthier environment than most of the children here in Berlin. And because of that, it's hard for us to relate to what he was saying.

But, at the same time, you're right, Christian. I lost my mother in the most horrible of circumstances. I don't hate God for the incident—based on the lessons that my mother taught me—but I could easily understand a person who would…There's one important lesson in all of this, boys. Your opponent usually believes that his cause is as just and as noble as you do. Never forget that!"

The three men nodded.

And Adrian smiled.

"…I suppose we did learn something from all of this," responded Alcander. "But there's still one thing we don't know."

"And what's that, Cander?" replied his father.

"We still don't know where Alric is. We weren't able to gain any information from those vampires about where his hiding spot is, or where he might next strike."

Adrian nodded. "True, but I think we'll be seeing him soon."

"Huh?" responded the three men at nearly the same time.

"I think Alric senses that a large portion of his family has been eliminated…I think he'll look for us."

"But if he knows who we are—and certainly knows that we're already here—why didn't he come after us before?" asked Lysander.

"…I don't have all the answers, Sander…For all I know, he simply wanted to see how powerful his army was—that's why he never bothered to come after us himself…But now that we've defeated five members of his family at once, he'll decide that it's time to remove us. I suspect that this Alric's a powerful foe, one that shouldn't be taken lightly."


	14. The Beast Appears

**Author's Note: **Greetings everyone! Sorry that it's been a while since I've updated, but me and the server were having some problems. Anyway, what I need to let you know is that this chapter features a great deal of dialogue with the main villain. Other than that, please continue to read and review!

_Torches blazed and sacred chants were praised,  
as they start to cry, hands held to the sky.  
In the night the fires are burning bright.  
The ritual has begun, Satan's work is done.  
Six-six-six, the number of the beast,  
sacrifice is going on tonight_-  
"The Number of the Beast"-Iron Maiden

**Seuche in Deutschland**

**Chapter XIV**

Adrian, Lysander, Alcander, and Christian left the abandoned building, while the orange and red sky turned to black.

"So what now?" asked Christian.

"I don't know," replied Lysander. "I wish we could locate where this man was hiding."

"Perhaps we could locate another abandoned building…or maybe an old graveyard," added Alcander. "Do you know of any, Sander?"

"…Not really…This area's the best place I thought of for abandoned buildings…I don't know of any old graveyards…I wish Luther was here, but as far as I know he's still in Bonn…And since I can't go to him, the only other person I'd know to go to's, Ingo; but he's probably still wondering how someone like me—who's supposed be 'well educated'—could believe in something so 'stupid' as vampires."

"But those're the best kind of people, are they not, Mr. Tepes?" a voice replied.

Adrian, Lysander, Alcander, and Christian turned to the voice. Its owner was a man in his late twenties-early thirties, with brown hair and blue eyes.

"I love people who don't believe," the man added. "It makes my existence so much easier."

Adrian stepped forward. "Who're you?"

"My friends refer to me as Alric."

The party gasped.

"How're you this evening, Mr. Tepes? …Something tells me that the four of you've been looking for me."

Adrian smiled. "Somehow I thought you'd say that. Based on the birth date that's recorded for you in this city—and based on your appearance—I'd say that you've had plenty of time to develop your vampiric powers."

Alric chuckled. "You're very perspective, Adrian Tepes."

"Yes, Dad's very perspective," interjected Alcander. "But there's something I want to know."

"And what's that, young Alcander Tepes?"

"I want to know, how do you know who we are? How do you know me, my brother, my cousin, and my father?"

Once again Alric chuckled. "You ask me many questions, Alcander Tepes; but I suppose that for me to properly answer them I'll have to explain something about myself."

Alcander nodded. "Fine, go ahead!"

Alric smiled. "Thank you…Like most people in this city, I was born and christened here; and my childhood was probably similar to the children whom I grew up with. I played on the city streets, attended my Lutheran Church every Sunday with my parents, and listened to the stories that were read to me from the Bible. Yet there was one unique difference between me and most of the other children I grew up with…I learned the ability to read and write from my parents.

But when my mother died of a fever I began to question much of what I'd learned as a child. My mother died of a fever. She was a good and carrying woman that told me all the time about how much Jesus loved people…But I watched my mother suffer…I watched her suffer for days before died. My mother didn't deserve to suffer, and she certainly didn't deserve to die! I began to wonder where Jesus was for her.

And then shortly after my mother's death, I lost my father as well. My father's death was supposed to've been from the flu, but I knew better. My father was already dead the moment my mother died, and the Church's answer was that it was all 'God's will…'

It was 'God's will' that my mother died? Maybe I'm the only one who thought this, but does the Church use the response, 'it's God's will' when they don't want to think about a tough question? Or perhaps they'll use their other favorite response, 'It's not God, it's the Devil.' Oh yes, the Devil—the King of Evil! But wait! Isn't God supposed to be stronger than the Devil? So why isn't God stopping him? These were questions the Church didn't want me to ask. And the more I asked these questions—and the more I began to read—I started to wonder if the Gnostics of old were partially right when they thought that Yahweh was an evil god.

Because I began to feel this way, I began to read about religions outside the Christian tradition. And this led me into the occult, and the occult led me into vampirism, and vampirism led me to the story of Vlad the Impaler.

The story of Vlad Tepes fascinated me. A man who challenges God for the injustices that happened to him, and was willing to continue that challenge even from beyond the grave…"

"Yet, he's burning in Hell right now," interjected Christian.

Alric laughed. "Oh, come now, Christian Belmont! Due give me the honor to finish my story. And remember, your 'blessed,'" Alric made a quote gesture, "Christ stated, 'Do not judge lest you be judged.' So with that being said, how do you know that Prince Vlad's 'burning in Hell right now'? …Still, Prince Vlad told me that he's been to Hell several times; he said it's not that bad of a place—really.

Anyway, I decided that once I earned enough money I was going to make a pilgrimage to Romania. I wanted to find out more about this man in his home country.

When I arrived in Wallachia, in the year 1807, Dracula's Castle was in ruins; but I learned of its location. Luck was on my side, because I was able to meet Vlad the Impaler. He was not his usual self—due to the affects of the Eucharist—but he was still an imposing figure, and I think that he was shocked that a mortal would come and visit him…"

"_You thought wrong,"_ interjected Adrian. "_Father has had mortals come to visit him before, hoping to seek power through him."_

"But once I told him my story, he was able to understand me. And he told me his story, and that's when I first heard all of your names mentioned. However, of you three I only saw Adrian Tepes the first time I was in Romania, but I'm certain that he doesn't remember me."

"Obviously, I don't."

"That's because I was in the shadows when you, Richter Belmont, and your party from Austria walked through the Castle. And obviously Christian, Lysander, and Alcander were only children at that time, so I had no knowledge of what they looked like…Until twelve years later that is."

"Twelve years later?" asked Alcander.

"Yes, Alcander, twelve years later--even though Dracula was defeated that day in 1807, I didn't lose the powers he'd given me, because I accepted the darkness by my own choice. For twelve years I wandered the earth, and enhanced the gifts that I was given.

Luck has been my friend, I must confess, because when I returned to the Castle in 1819, I saw the new generation of hunters that'd decided to battle Vlad the Impaler. And now you know, Alcander, when I first saw you, your brother, and your cousin…Now I've my own question to ask."

"Very well," responded Adrian.

Alric smiled. "Thank you, Adrian. I was hoping that it'd be you who replied, because this question is addressed specifically to you."

Adrian looked at Alric in anticipation.

"You and I, Adrian, are very much alike. We both lost our mothers in a manner that was despicable. Our mother's never should've died—especially under the circumstances of their deaths. So why…why're you not on the side of your father? Why're you not fighting for what he believed in? Why're you taking the Christian side?"

Adrian paused. "I'm not fighting for what he believed in because I don't believe in it. And for that matter neither did my mother. If you want to consider me taking the Christian side than so be it. My mother told me that there're bad people in this world, but that there're also good people in this world as well. And because, according to the Christian teaching that God became a man, I simply cannot hate God. And because of the choice that I made it's allowed me to become a husband, a father, and a grandfather…I can understand your position as well, but your position threatens the life of everyone I care for. And because of that, I simply can't allow your life to continue."

"You're a fool, Adrian Tepes, and so was your mother."

Adrian glared. "You can call me a fool if you wish…but if you ever call my mother 'a fool' again, I'll remove your tongue!"

Alric smiled, but he also leapt away from Adrian. "Fine then, your mother was simple naive."

Adrian unsheathed his sword.

Alric chuckled. "Relax, young Prince Tepes. I'll give you the opportunity to sever my tongue…but not now. Too many people'd watch us do battle, and they'll inform the authorities. If you want to fight me, why don't you meet in the forest outside the city of Berlin."

Adrian never changed his expression. "Fine!"

And Alric smiled, and morphed his body into mist.


	15. The Final Battle

_I love the night.  
So many shadows,  
unholy light.  
Putting out the spark,  
leave 'em in the dark-forever.  
I can wait for you.  
Your end is my life.  
They're secrets of the heart,  
and you can take them all-to Heaven_—

"Lord of the Last Day"—Ronnie James Dio

**Seuche in Deutschland**

**Chapter XV**

"Sander," Adrian began, "is this forest that Alric talked about the one that me and Christian saw when we entered the city?"

"Yes."

"I wonder how powerful he is?" asked Alcander. "Do you think he's as strong as Vlad the Impaler?"

"I doubt it. He's only been a vampire for sixteen years. Unlike Vlad the Impaler, who was a vampire for over three hundred years."

"I wouldn't completely say that, Sander," responded Christian. "You saw how he acted towards Uncle Adrian."

"I saw how he acted, but what specifically do you mean?"

"Alric knows who we are. He knows that all of us've defeated Dracula before…But there's one distinct difference between us and Uncle Adrian."

"What, that he's faced him more?" replied Alcander.

"...Well, that too, but that's not what I was thinking. I was thinking about how many of us've defeated Dracula in a one-on-one battle?"

Lysander and Alcander were silent.

Christian nodded. "Precisely, none of us've ever defeated Dracula in a one-on-one battle. Alric knows this. And he certainly knows about Uncle Adrian's 1797 victory over Vlad the Impaler, but he didn't show any fear when he was face-to-face with Uncle Adrian."

"Maybe he's extremely arrogant," replied Lysander.

"I could care less what he is!" interjected Adrian, who was distinctly annoyed by all this talk. "All I care about's stopping him."

The rest of the party nodded.

"Should we pray first?" asked Christian.

"…If you want to…But once we finish praying we're returning to Lysander's apartment to put on the Leather Armor that I brought from Romania. I believe we'll need it for this battle."

"We'll be medieval knights in modern day-19th century Western Europe!" joked Alcander.

"Cander, shut up!"

* * *

When Adrian, Lysander, Alcander, and Christian reached the entrance of Berlin's forest the light from their torches and lantern bounced off the trees, which were nothing more than dark shadows. The party drew their weapons. But Christian, who carried the lantern, was worried. 

"I'm concerned. What're we supposed to do?"

"What're you talking about, Christian?" replied Alcander. "We're supposed to send this person straight to Hell."

"I'm no fool, Cander; but that's not what I meant."

"Well, then what did you mean?" asked Lysander.

"I meant, how're we supposed to see? We can't exactly fight holding a torch or a lantern, and how can we fight if we can't see? Our only light's the moon and the stars."

"We'll have to place the torches and lantern on the ground," Adrian said. "The base of the torches is strong enough to penetrate the ground."

"But wouldn't that cause a fire?" asked Alcander.

"No," replied Lysander, "it rained not very long before I left to go to Romania. The forest is still moist."

"Sander," began Christian, "what do you know about this forest?"

"I've walked through it during the day. It's really quite beautiful, especially when it snows; and the snow begins to pile upon the trees…But no one comes here at night."

"What's that?" asked Alcander.

"People're scared. There's often a thief or two in these woods, and they're very active at night."

"Well, that's the last thing we need," replied Adrian.

"Yes, I agree," added Alric's voice. "I despise thieves."

The party gasped. Alric stood on a branch—hidden from the hunters. The party could faintly make out his image with their torches and lantern.

"Make a circle with your torches and lantern," commanded Adrian.

Alric smiled. "Ah, yes, the circle of light. You'll need all the light you can get. For I'm a creature of darkness. The night's my specialty."

"Don't underestimate us," Adrian replied sternly. "I was born into the darkness. And although I've left that world behind me, I'm not without its lessons."

Alric leapt from the tree, and unsheathed a sword that he had hidden behind his dark cloak. "So then, how shall we do this? Shall you fight me one-on-one, or will you try to take me all at once?"

Lysander glared, and pointed his sword. "You ask too many questions." And he charged at Alric.

But Alric smirked, side-stepped, and delivered a punch to Lysander's face. Lysander groaned, as he fell to the ground.

Alric never changed his expression. "One-on-one battles, I take it?"

"Nonsense," responded Alcander. He too charged at Alric, but Alric parry-and-dodged his attack. And when Alric counterattacked, his blow left a large cut on Alcander's shirt that exposed his Leather Armor.

"_My God!"_ Alcander said. "_He could've killed me if I didn't move as quickly as I did! I must be extremely cautious with him."_

Christian was the next to attack. He cracked his whip at Alric, but the vampire leapt into the air; and counterattacked with a kick to Christian's chest.

With three of the four hunters down, Alric turned to Adrian. "This is simply a joy! I'm going to do battle with the man who took my master's life…There's something special about this. It's the adrenaline rush one feels before they're about to end the life of someone having a connection to the person that they admire. Don't you agree?"

Adrian replied with a smirk.

"What's with that stupid grin! Don't you've something to say back to me?"

But Adrian remained silent.

Alric, however, did receive an answer of a different nature. He had paid too much attention to Adrian that he did not notice the sword in Lysander's hands. Lysander gutted him!

Alric let out a groan, and fell to his knees. Blood poured from his stomach.

Adrian never changed his expression. "You should be careful by what you call a fortunate opportunity."

Alric continued to groan. He was losing blood, and his palms were covered in sweat. But once Alric regained his composure, he began to remove Lysander's sword.

"Maybe so," Alric gasped, "but I'd still be careful…After all…the training…you put your sons through…you should've told them…not to pierce my stomach."

"That doesn't matter, Alric. Even if Sander didn't strike a fatal blow he still wounded you. He wounded you in a way where you'll need time to recover…And time you shall not have!"

No more than a second after Adrian finished his sentence, Christian had recovered to crack his whip into the monster's face. Christian's blow—in itself—would have caused damage, but it had the additional affect of striking Alric in the eye.

The monster screeched and fell to the ground. He covered his eye and tried to run away. But there was no where to run. The other hunters had recovered from their blows. Lysander held a crucifix to stop him. And when he tried to run in the other direction, Alcander held a crucifix. Again, Alric tried to run, but he was stopped for a third time by Christian's crucifix. Finally, the vampire fell to his knees, and Adrian finished him when he inserted a piece of the Blessed Sacrament in his mouth.

* * *

Around Alric's combusted body parts, Lysander, Alcander, Christian, and Adrian gave the Sign of the Cross. But the younger party members were stunned when they watched Adrian perform the gesture. 

"You surprise me sometimes, Uncle."

"Why's that, Christian?"

"Because you gave the Sign of the Cross….The only other time I've seen you cross yourself was in church, and I thought you only did the gesture there mostly to make Aunt Maria happy."

Adrian chuckled. "I guess I'm a man who's full of surprises. Well, I suppose to explain myself I should ask you a question. Christian, if you watched somebody try to kill your unborn child before your eyes wouldn't you thank God if your unborn child survived?"

"Yes, of course…"

"Then imagine how I felt when I watched something similar happen to my two children. I had to thank God, because He didn't allow them to be killed before my eyes."

"Perhaps we should pray again?"

"Yes, prayers for our victory, but also prayers for Alric's soul."

"Alric's soul!"

"What!" added Lysander and Alcander.

"Yes, didn't the good Christ say to 'love your enemies'?" Adrian said, with a smile. "Besides, it's unfair to say that the young man's soul's burning in Hell…If God's as merciful, as the Church'd have us believe, then perhaps he'd take pity on someone like Alric—a man who was too weak to understand the nature of the world; but at the same time, a man who felt justified by his anger. Remember what I said before. Every side believes their cause is just, even if we do not. In this case, Alric was getting even for the wrongs that'd taken place in his lifetime…And I can't say that at one time I didn't have some of the same thoughts he did…That's why I feel sympathy for him."

Lysander, Alcander, and Christian nodded; and Adrian joined them in prayer.


	16. Last Day in Berlin

**Author's Note**: I want to let everybody know that I may have been wrong on the date Romanians celebrate Christmas. I learned recently that it's celebrated on December 25th, but in the 1820s I think Romania was still using the Julian Calendar. I know that Russia was, which had control over Romania at the time. But if I'm wrong, please forgive me.

_In my heart I reach you.  
In my heart I reach out to you.  
In my heart I touch the face of God.  
In my dreams somehow_--  
"Arc of Space"—Bruce Dickinson

**Seuche in Deutschland**

**Chapter XVI**

The date was Friday, January 16th. One week had passed since Adrian, Lysander, Alcander, and Christian defeated Alric. And to celebrate, the four hunters attended a weekday mass at the small Catholic Church near Lysander's apartment. Adrian, Alcander, and Christian had originally intended to return to Romania earlier in the week, but they decided to stay and observe more of the city after Lysander stated that he intended to stay. Lysander wanted to hear the response from his superiors to Ingo, but the four did write letters to their loved ones to inform them that all was well, and that they would return home shortly.

As Adrian, Lysander, Alcander, and Christian left the church, Ingo called to Lysander.

While he charged over to him, Lysander said, "_This must be something important, considering how fast he's running. Something tells me that he received a letter from Romania…_What is it, Ingo?"

"I…I received a letter from your superiors in Wallachia today."

"Oh?" Lysander replied, not even worried about the contents of the letter.

"This is all queer to me, but your superiors told me that I should be thankful that you're conducting an investigation—that is, to stop this vampire crisis. And then, they mentioned that your father's a famous vampire hunter, and that your uncle's family has hunted vampires for centuries." Ingo paused to look at Alcander. "Finally, they told me that a few years ago you, your brother, your cousin, and a companion named, Brian, went on a mission to defeat Vlad the Impaler. I know of Vlad the Impaler, or Vlad Tepes; and I remember you telling me about how you're distantly related to him. But…he's been dead for centuries! Truly, you Romanians…you can't believe in something so fictional as a vampire, can you?"

Lysander smiled, shook his head, and placed his hands on Ingo's shoulders. "Ingo, my friend, there's much about us Romanians that's queer to the Germanic peoples. The fact that we celebrate Christmas on January 07th and not December 25th is but one example…"

"That's only because of the differences between the Gregorian and Julian Calendars!"

Lysander chuckled. "Yes, that's true…Maybe this is how I should explain myself…In Romania, you'll find things certainly not found in the West. Our ways're simply not you're ways, and beliefs like vampires live on in the minds of the people. Most of the time, these beliefs're easily refuted…But then, there're times when they're not. Whenever vampires're suspected they're always investigated, and the method used in that investigation's one that Western scientists should be familiar with…It's called the 'Scientific Method.' I could tell you what me and my brother's research concluded for us …But…I seriously doubt that it'd matter, because the West'd never accept it…"

"Which means that you found something!"

Again Lysander chuckled. "Yes, we found something. Western scientist'd have a hard time accepting it, but at the same time it was all very real."

"You shouldn't be too hard on my son," interjected Adrian.

"Who're you?"

"I'm Adrian Tepes. I'm the father of Lysander and Alcander. It's a pleasure to meet you, sir."

Adrian presented Ingo with a warm gesture, before he turned to Christian.

"And this is their cousin—and my nephew—Christian Belmont."

"Pleasure to meet you, sir," Christian said with a smile.

Ingo was confused—especially after everything he had read about these men from the letter—and now all of them stood before him.

But Adrian smiled. "Anyway, remember one thing. Just because the enlightened scholars've declared something not to be true, doesn't necessarily mean that it is. For example, from the time I've spent in Berlin, I've seen a number of Catholic and Lutheran Churches. In fact, the four of us recently left mass. Now, all these churches believe in God, but—if I remember correctly—the French scholar, Voltaire, said that God doesn't exist; but the majority of Berlin's citizens seem to disagree."

Ingo sighed. "Well, I guess you do have a point, sir."

"Thank you," Adrian said, while he returned his smile.

"I can't say that I understand everything…But I guess there're a lot of things in this world that nobody can understand."

"Exactly!" replied Lysander.

"…I take it that you're soon to return to Romania?"

"Yes, I believe that the four of us'll leave tomorrow."

Ingo nodded. "I understand…If you've some time today, please stop by and visit me."

Lysander smiled. "Will do…Oh, and Ingo?"

"Yes?"

"I've a favor to ask of you."

"What is it?"

"Do you remember when I asked you for the information on that mutilated body that'd been found on New Years Eve?"

"Yes."

"Well, I want you to make certain that nobody in the Prussian Government tries to find the Jews at fault based on their own prejudice. The day that Cander and I visited the morgue, the mortician tried to place the blame on the Jews simply because they're Jewish. The mortician tried to tell us that the Jews stole the man's corpse and used it for some blood ritual in their synagogue. I want to let you know those Jewish people'd never do that. They're good people…"

"You needn't worry, Lysander. I won't let any harm happen to their community."

"Really?"

"Yes. Rabbi Herschel's our contact with the Jewish community of north Berlin. I know there're some people in this city that want to blame the Jews when it rains or snows when they expected sunshine…But I'm not going to let them harm that Jewish community."

Lysander nodded. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, my friend…Well, I should probably go. I need to see how things're at the palace…But do stop by my house before you leave."

"Will do!"

After Ingo left, Alcander turned to his older brother.

"Sander?"

"Yes?"

"What you said to Ingo made me think of something."

"What's that, Cander?"

"I wonder how Rachel's doing? You know, the Jewish girl that we encountered on New Years Eve?"

"Of course, I remember…And when you say that, it kind of makes me wonder how Stephen's doing? You know, that sixteen-year-old?"

"Right, I remember…Maybe we should try to visit them before we leave the city? To see how they're doing."

"Yes…I think we should."

"Well," interjected Adrian, "this appears to be something that you know better than we do. I think that Christian and I'll observe the city some more, while you go and visit those two people."

* * *

Lysander and Alcander took a carriage to the Gutzke residence. Above Stephen's bedroom window still hung a crucifix. 

"You think that's there more for protection now?" asked Alcander.

"Probably."

When the brothers knocked on the door Mrs. Gutzke was stunned by their presence, but at the same time she was jubilant.

"Mrs. Gutzke?" began Lysander.

"Yes!"

"I'm not sure if you remember us, because it's been over two weeks since we last saw you, but…"

"Of course I remember you! You're that Romanian ambassador that told me what I needed to do to save my son."

Lysander smiled. "Yes, that's me. How's your son doing?"

"Wonderful! The doctor said he'll make a full recovery."

Alcander smiled. "That's great! Would it be all right if we chatted with him for a while?"

"By all means!"

* * *

Lysander and Alcander chatted with Stephen for about half an hour, before they secured another carriage to northern Berlin. Because the epidemic fears had subsided, the driver agreed to take Lysander and Alcander to the entrance of the Jewish ghetto. 

"I thought about something, Sander."

"What's that, Cander?"

"Something tells me that we probably can't simply go and visit Rachel."

"…You're probably right, considering how her father was last time…Perhaps we should visit the rabbi instead?"

Alcander nodded. "Agreed."

When Lysander and Alcander walked through the ghetto they decided to take a moment and pass by the Sherwin residence. Outside of Rachel's bedroom window, the Star of David remained.

"Looks like they took our advice," Lysander said.

"They did indeed. And because they did, it repelled that vampire from entering her room."

"I wonder if Rabbi Herschel was able to find something in his Tal-mud…Was that what it was called?"

"I think so."

"Anyway, I wonder if he found something that'd stop vampires?"

"…I guess we'll have to find out."

* * *

When Lysander and Alcander entered the synagogue they discovered Rabbi Herschel in his study. The rabbi was reading over a Hebrew scroll when Lysander called to him. 

"Well, hello, boys," Rabbi Herschel said with a smile, while he rolled up the Hebrew scroll. "It's certainly interesting to see you two boys again."

"Well, we wanted to come by," replied Alcander. "We're leaving for Romania tomorrow."

"Oh, I see. Going back to your home?"

"Yes, back to our family," added Lysander. "But before we left we wanted to ask you a question."

"All right?"

"How's Rachel? Is she doing all right?"

The rabbi returned his smile. "She's doing very well. I'm glad that you two're concerned for her well-being—that means a lot!"

Alcander smiled. "Did you find anything in the Talmud about vampirism?"

"Well, yes and no. I didn't find anything directly about vampires, but it did direct me to a book that dealt with evil spirits."

"What book's that?" asked Lysander.

"The Book of Tobit. You two're probably familiar with it, because it's in your canon of the Old Testament that we refer to as the Tanakh or the Hebrew Bible. We eventually rejected it—along with the rest of Septuagint—before the conclusion of the first century of Christianity; but it remained in the Christian Church, although Martin Luther and the Protestant Reformers did away with it as well."

"My brother and I aren't experts on the Old Testament, so what does the Book of Tobit say?"

"The story tells of the angel, Raphael…I'm sure you've heard of him before. He's a saint in your church, correct?"

"St. Raphael the Archangel?" replied Alcander. "Of course!"

Rabbi Herschel smiled. "I thought so…Anyway, Raphael tells Tobit—who's set to marry a woman named, Sarah, that's possessed by a demon—to burn a fish's heart and liver over some incense. The scent of the fish's organs, along with the incense, is powerful enough to drive out the evil spirit."

"_Along with most of the people in the room,"_ said Alcander.

"_That seems a little queer to me…But it worked for St. Raphael, so I guess I can't say too much against it,"_ responded Lysander.

"Along with this, we also recited Psalm 91," added the rabbi.

"What does the Psalm say?" asked Alcander.

"He that dwelleth in the aid of the most High, shall abide under the protection of the God of Jacob. He shall say to the Lord, 'Thou art my protector, and my refuge. My God, in him will I trust.' For he hath delivered me from the snare of the hunters and from the sharp word. He will overshadow thee with his shoulders, and under his wings thou shalt trust. His truth shall compass thee with a shield. Thou shalt not be afraid of the terror of the night. Of the arrow that flieth in the day. Of the business that walketh about in the dark. Of invasion, or of the noonday devil. A thousand shall fall at thy side, and ten thousand at thy right hand. But it shall not come nigh thee. But thou shalt consider with thy eyes, and shalt see the reward of the wicked. Because thou, O Lord, art my hope; thou hast made the most High thy refuge. There shall no evil come to thee. Nor shall the scourge come near thy dwelling. For he hath given his angels charge over thee; to keep thee in all thy ways. In their hands, they shall bear thee up. Lest thou dash thy foot against a stone. Thou shalt walk upon the asp and the basilisk, and thou shalt trample under foot the lion and the dragon. Because he hoped in me I will deliver him. I will protect him because he hath known my name. He shall cry to me, and I will hear him. I am with him in tribulation. I will deliver him, and I will glorify him. I will fill him with length of days, and I will shew him my salvation."

"…That's very interesting," replied Lysander. "At least we known Rachel's feeling better."

"Yes," smiled the rabbi, "she'll make a full recovery."


	17. Home in Romania

_I wanna be there when you cry.  
And when you're down I'll help you fly.  
I wanna be the one you need.  
I wanna be the one you breathe.  
Today's the day will fade away.  
Today's the day will fade away.  
Today's the day will find our way grown.  
Today's the day will fade away_—

"Fade Away"—Seether

**Seuche in Deutschland**

**Chapter XVII**

On January the 21st Adrian, Lysander, Alcander, and Christian came upon a familiar site…home. And when the party entered Warakiya, Adrian chuckled.

"What is it, Uncle?"

"I was thinking about something."

"What's that, Dad?" asked Lysander.

"Well…I was remembering when I returned home from my final battle with my father in 1807. I remember that I had Cander on my lap, and Richter was telling me that he was never leaving home again. That he was finished battling Dracula, and that he was beginning to train Christian to succeed him…And I had some of the same thoughts that he did…And yet, I went on another adventure."

"Do you think you'll go on another one, Dad?" Alcander asked, sarcastically.

Adrian smirked. "Let me ask you, Cander. Do you want to go another journey where you have to fight the evil undead?"

"…No."

Adrian smiled. "That's what I thought…What about the rest of you?"

"I don't want to," Lysander said.

"Neither do I," added Christian.

"Exactly! You'd prefer to stay home with your wives and children…That's what I wanted to do." Adrian chuckled. "Of course, in Cander's case…I'm not certain what he wants to do, since he's not married yet."

"…I'm certain that I'll think of something."

"Something besides drinking?"

Alcander cocked his head. "Yes, Dad, something besides drinking!"

The party laughed, until Lysander returned them to a serious level.

"That's not all I'd like to do," replied Lysander.

"What else would you like to do, Sander?"

"I really…I really'd love to take Dana with me to Berlin sometime."

"Isn't now a good time?"

"Not with Sophia being so little."

"Your mother and I can always watch her."

"…Really?"

Adrian chuckled. "Of course! You should know how much we love that little girl."

Lysander smiled. "Thanks, Dad."

* * *

That afternoon, the Belmonts and the Tepeses, were at the Renards for a post-Christmas dinner. As the sun began to set over the snowy Carpathian Mountains, Alcander stood on his grandparents' balcony with a beer in his hand. 

"_Maybe I should? …Yes, I think I'll…"_

But Alcander's thoughts were cut short, when the balcony door opened and Lysander joined him, with Sophia in his arms.

"Hewwo, Uncle Candor," Sophia said, while her father placed her on the ground.

Alcander chuckled, as Sophia toddled over to him. "Well, hello there, little girl!"

Alcander scooped Sophia up, and showed her the sunset.

Lysander smiled, as he ran his fingers through his daughter's hair. "Dana told me that she asked a lot about where her uncle was…Almost as much as she asked where her daddy was."

Alcander smiled, and tickled Sophia. "Well, I missed you too, little girl. You know how much I love holding you…Unless you need your diaper changed, and then I point you in the direction of your daddy."

Lysander chuckled. "And when that happens, I steer her in the direction of her mother…I thought I'd tell you that Dad visited Nicholas today."

"Nicholas? …Oh, yes, that homeless man from Berlin."

"Correct. Dad said he inquired of him in the village."

"What's his situation?"

"Very good, according to Dad. He found a job as a bartender at St. Benedict's Tavern."

"Oh, well, I'll have to stop by and see him."

Alcander returned Sophia to the ground, and the little girl toddled back to her father. Lysander, however, motioned his daughter to go inside, so he could talk more with his brother.

"When I first came out here I saw that you were staring off into space. Is there something on your mind, Cander?"

"N-no…No, not really."

Lysander smirked. "Well, because of the way you stuttered when you said, 'no' it makes me believe that there's something on your mind."

Alcander smiled. "Well, yes, there's one thing…"

"Is this 'one thing' a girl?"

"Well…yes."

"Does her name happen to be, 'Jessica'?"

"…Yes."

Lysander chuckled. "I thought so. So, do you want to discuss it?"

"No…not really…It's not a problem or anything. It's simply something that I've on my mind right now, and I don't want to discuss it with anybody."

Lysander nodded. "All right…but if you want to discuss it then let me know, all right?"

"Will do."

"Are you going to see her later?"

"Yes…I was hoping to see her after dinner."

"After dinner we're supposed to keep the family tradition and open presents from Grandma and Grandpa. It might be rude of you to simply leave right after opening them."

"Then I'll go talk to Grandma…I'll inform her that I've to visit someone very important after we open the presents."

* * *

After a hearty supper—and the gifts he had received from his grandparents—Alcander left his grandparents' residence and journeyed to Jessica's residence. Alcander knocked on the Sage's front door and Jessica's father answered. 

"Alcander Tepes!"

"Good evening, Mr. Sage. How're you?"

"Wonderful! Looks like you're back from Prussia."

"Oh…you heard about that, I take it?"

Mr. Sage laughed. "Of course! Jessica told us everything."

Alcander smiled. "I see…Speaking of Jessica, where is she?"

"She's in her room. Why don't you go and surprise her?"

Alcander nodded. "Thank you."

* * *

Jessica sat at a desk and brushed her hair. Because her bedroom door was slightly open, she was able to see Alcander's reflection before he entered the room. Jessica gasped, and quickly embraced him. Alcander kissed her, and sat next to her on the bed. 

"So tell me everything?" Jessica asked with a smile.

Alcander laughed. "Everything? That's quite a lot for me to cover."

Jessica placed her silky hand over his. "Well…you've plenty of time, don't you?"

Alcander chuckled, and grasped her hand. "Well…I suppose so…" Alcander recounted his adventure in Berlin, while Jessica leaned closer to him. "…So I guess that's everything…At least everything that I can remember."

"I knew that you'd come back all right."

Alcander sighed. "There were times when I didn't know that for certain…I'm certain that Sander, Dad, and Christian feel the same way that I do."

"I'm not challenging that, Alcander…But I knew that you'd come back."

Alcander smiled, and kissed her temple. "So tell me what happened when I was away?"

Jessica chuckled. "Except when the undead come to plague the country, nothing happens here."

"Well…what about New Years Eve?"

"It wasn't as good as the past New Years."

"Why not?"

"Because you weren't with me."

Alcander brought Jessica to his chest. "I know how you feel. I hated New Years in that Jewish ghetto. I wish that you could've been in Prussia with me."

"…Do you think you'll have to leave the village again?"

"I hope not." And then he chuckled. "It's funny."

"What is?"

"I was having a similar conversation with Dad when we returned to the village."

"What did your dad say?"

"He told us a story about how he never planned to go on anymore adventures, after he defeated Dracula for the final time in 1807…And yet, he went to Prussia to help me and Sander…He said nobody wanted to leave their family to do battle with the undead."

"And you're the same way?"

Alcander nodded. "I am."

Jessica smiled.

And Alcander returned the smile. "I've a favor to ask you, Jessica."

"What's that?"

"What're the chances of you coming by my house this evening?"

Jessica giggled. "Well, I don't know about that, Alcander…"

But Alcander interjected with a kiss. "Please?"

Jessica blushed. "I'll see about it."


	18. Epilogue

**Author's Note:** Well, everyone, this is it—the final chapter. This chapter serves more as an epilogue to the story. There is no dialogue here, but it discusses what becomes of the characters after the conclusion in Chapter Seventeen. This story is probably the longest that I've written so far, but I hope all of you found it enjoyable. And, as always, please read and review!

_One day in the year of the fox,  
came a time remembered well.  
When a strong young man of the rising sun,  
heard the tolling of the great black bell.  
One day in the year of the fox,  
when the bell began to ring, meant the time had come,  
for the one young man to go to the temple of the king.  
There in the middle of circle he stands searching, seeking.  
With just one touch of his trembling had,  
the answer will be found.  
Daylight waits, while the old man sings, 'Heaven, help me.'  
And then like a rush of a thousand wings,  
it shines upon the one.  
And the day had just begun_—

"The Temple of the King"—Rainbow

**Seuche** **in Deutschland**

**Chapter XVIII**

Time is an impossible force that no one can control, regardless of whether or not that person is Vlad Tepes or Alric Ingber. One can go forward, but one can never go back. And for Lysander Adrian Tepes, Alcander Renard Tepes, and Christian Simon Belmont, it was a time to move forward.

In June of 1824, Christian and Catherine Belmont celebrated the birth of their first child—a little girl, who they named, Florina Annette Belmont. As Florina grew, she inherited many of the features of her parents—particularly her brown eyes and brown hair. Richter and Annette often thought that Florina looked so much like Sidra did when she was a baby.

* * *

The day after Alcander return to Romania, he visited the local jeweler and purchased a ring. That evening, he proposed to Jessica. One month after Alcander and Jessica finished their final year of school, they were married in the Belmont Chapel. And within three months of their marriage, Jessica was pregnant. 

The couple's first child was a boy, who was christened, Gareth Alcander Tepes. Gareth inherited Alcander's green eyes and blonde hair. But he also inherited Jessica's cheeks. The Belmonts and the Tepeses often referred to Gareth as, 'baby Alcander' or 'little Alcander.' The title was not solely due to the face that Gareth was Alcander's son. It was due to the fact that Gareth looked almost identical to his father when Alcander was a baby. Unfortunately for Adrian and Maria, they did not have the opportunity to see their grandson as much as they would have preferred. Alcander had temporarily moved his family to Berlin.

After his graduation from high school, Alcander was accepted into the young Humboldt University—due to his good grades and his connection with his brother and Ingo. Once Gareth was a few months old, Alcander requested that Jessica and his infant son come to Berlin, so that he could be closer to them. The stay in Berlin would only be temporary, because—as Alcander informed his family—once he completed his History degree, he and his family would return to Romania. Despite the distance from home, his family—particularly Adrian and Maria—would journey to Prussia, and stay a few days with Alcander and his new family.

* * *

A few days after Lysander returned to Romania, he and Dana left the country for Prussia. Dana's reaction to Berlin was similar to Alcander's. She had never seen a place in Romania that compared to Berlin. 

Lysander and Dana would often visit Alcander, and whenever Sophia came with them, she would act as an older sister to her younger cousin. It was not uncommon for the Tepeses to watch Sophia attempt to carry Gareth, while the little boy giggled. Lysander and Dana would often point out to Alcander and Jessica that Sophia acted similar when she was around Florina.

However, young Sophia Tepes, was about to experience some new changes in her life. She was not to be an only child. Sophia would eventually be joined by either a younger brother or sister.

While the flow of time cannot be stopped, and Christian, Lysander, and Alcander would have to experience the same event that their parents did—watching their children grow older—there was one hope that the three of them shared. They hoped that Sophia—and her future brother or sister—Florina, and Gareth would not have to live in a world of fear. That the threat of the undead would forever be closed.

**The End**

**+ Cody the Impaler +**

**January 25, 2006**

"**Up the Irons!"**


End file.
